Oh X'Hal Help Us
by Looove
Summary: "This is goodbye." Starfire said as she flew away. She stopped and looked back to see her friends looking sad and waving. Robin, saddest of them all, mouthed to her 'I'll wait.' and she smiled. 'Bye Richard.' She mouthed back and smiled when she saw his face turn from sad to shocked. Then she turned around and flew faster than light out of sight.
1. Chapter 1

"How much time do we have?" A man asked his chief of foreign affairs. He towered over him as long red beard hung.

"Exactly three days. What is your plan of action?" He asked his leader. He sighed.

"The plan of action for Tamaran will be to gather our defenses and offenses. Send for everyone who will help. Including the princess and her sister. We train at tomorrow's sunset." He said as his chief left to go follow his orders.

The Tamaranian ruler sighed as walked out onto the balcony. He looked up at the moon.

"Oh X'Hal, help us."

* * *

Long red hair blew in the wind as an Tamaranian Princess gazed at the moon.

"Something is not right." She whispered as the moon's light illuminated the night sky.

"Starfire." A voice called making all her worries disappear, for now. She smiled as she turned around the Boy Wonder.

"Is something wrong?" He asked as he sat next to her. She looked into his masked eyes and smiled bigger.

"Nothing is the wrong Robin. Why do you ask?"

"Well, usually when you're up here on the roof, something's wrong." He explained as she giggled.

"The roof shows many beautiful things in the sky. I am the most sorry that I've caused it to be a place of 'wrong things'." Starfire stated.

He chuckled as she stared at him with her green orbs. She sighed as he stopped chuckling. Perfecting the English language seemed to still be a task at hand.

"Starfire, you know you can tell me anything right?" He asked. She nodded.

"There is nothing I wish to tell you. You are worried over nothing." She assured.

"If you say so," He replied shrugging. "Show me the beautiful things the roof has, other than you." Starfire giggled as her cheeks turned red.

"Maybe tomorrow." She said yawning. "I've been out here a long time and I'm tired."

Robin nodded standing and helping her up. They walked towards the exit in a comfortable silence.

"You never talk about you." Starfire blurted out wanting to clear her mind of her worries. Robin raised his eye brows as they descended the stairs.

"What do you mean?"

'What do I mean?'

"I do not know much about where you came from or what you were doing before the Teen Titans were formed." She explained as they entered the elevator.

"Well, I'm from Gotham City and I used to fight crime with Batman." He replied. "That's very vague." She said as the elevator stopped.

"It said what you wanted to know." He replied as they stepped out. Starfire rolled her eyes. "Have you ever had another girlfriend?"

"Umm, uh," He started as Starfire looked at him, green orbs boring into his soul.

"Kinda?" Starfire asked noticing that he was 'a lost for words.'

"Uh, not exactly." He replied.

"Robin, I fear that it was too complicated to explained so I do not wish for you to explain it." She said. They started to walk in silence as they neared Starfire's door. Starfire's breath was caught in her throat as Robin took hold of her hand. Then she grinned when he squeezed it. They stood in front of her door.

"Good night." She said typing in the code in the keypad. She turned around and her heart melted as Robin pulled her face to his. He wrapped his arms around her waist, deepening the kiss. The door slid open as they stepped in, not breaking the kiss. His hands started to explore as Starfire broke the kiss to enter in the code to lock the door. Their lips met again as they both fell on her bed. He kissed her neck and she smiled as traveled to her stomach. Her breath was caught in her throat again as his hand slipped under her skirt.

"Robin," She said as she pulled him up to her face and crushed her lips onto his.

"Could I spend the night?" He asked breaking it for air.

* * *

The warm rays of the sun woke up the red head feeling the energy. She tried to sit up but couldn't as the Boy Wonder's arms were wrapped around her. She smiled and turned over to face him. His mask was slightly crooked and he looked peaceful. Carefully lifting his arm, she slipped out of his grasp and left her room. The hallway was empty has she walked towards the bathroom. She let her uniform fall as she turned on the shower. She closed her eyes as the warm water ran over her body, washing away all the thoughts from last night.

'There is nothing wrong, you are just have the sickness of home.' She thought to herself as she grabbed a bar of soap and rubbed it everywhere.

Then grabbed the shampoo and massaged her scalp. After rinsing and conditioning, she turned the water off and grabbed a pink fluffy towel.

She smiled looking at the purple fluffy towels, it reminded her that she hadn't seen her friends in awhile. She wrapped the towel around herself as she flew back to her room. The door slid open and she flew into her closet so she wouldn't risk her towel falling off and Robin seeing her. She quickly put on underwear and her uniform. She stepped out of the closet and looked to her bed but Robin was not there.

Shrugging she flew to the elevator to take her to the Ops room. She stepped into the Ops room and the smell of waffles & bacon flew up her nose.

"Good morning!" She greeted as she walked over to Cyborg who was busy making breakfast.

"Morning Star." He and Beast Boy replied simultaneously. Beast Boy turned into every animal he could think while Raven ignored him and sipped her tea.

"Did you sleep well?" She asked to no one in particular.

"Yes I did little missy. Best sleep in awhile actually." Cyborg replied putting waffles on the plates.

"Glorious." Starfire said clapping her hands together.

"Morning sleepyhead." Cyborg said as their leader came into the room.

"Morning Cyborg." Robin said as he walked past Starfire and into the kitchen to make himself a cup of coffee. As Cyborg finished, everyone went and sat at the table. Starfire babbled about her home world while Cyborg and Beast Boy argued about a video game.

Robin responded to Starfire's babbles while Raven sat quietly and 'refereed' Beast Boy and Cyborg. After breakfast, everyone split up to do their own things. Beast Boy and Cyborg of course glued themselves to the couch and played while Raven sat next to them reading.

Starfire watching the gamers in amazement while Robin went to go work on paperwork. Starfire once again felt as if something was wrong. Raven looked over at her, sensing her distress and put her book down.

"Is something wrong?" Raven asked. Starfire shook her head smiling and cheering on no one in particular. Raven decided to let it go since she realized Robin wasn't joining in the festivities and that was probably why she felt the distress from her. She was interrupted from her thoughts as everything in the room went flying.

It came from the ceiling and destroyed everything. Robin came running into the room and froze at what he saw.

Everything was a mess.

Beast Boy lay on the floor sprawled looked at the ball of light in the middle of the room while Cyborg readied his arm to attack. Raven floated with her eyes black and her hands engulfed in her black magic.

Starfire stood alone facing the purple ball of light as a figure appeared and the light dissipated.

"Blackfire." Starfire said as her hands glowed green.

"Oh calm down sister dearest. I come in peace." She said as she landed on the floor. Starfire's hands dimmed as her sister walked towards her. Everyone else followed letting their attacks fade.

"What is it?" Starfire demanded as her sister stood in front of her.

"The Citadel. They have declared war upon Tamaran." She stated as Starfire's eyes widened.

"Do not do the 'kidding' with me." Starfire warned. Blackfire rolled her eyes.

"You are to report to Tamaran immediately." Blackfire said. Starfire stared at her sister for any hint to a lie. Blackfire then started to speak in Tamaranian. Starfire took a deep breath and spoke in Tamaranian back to her. And just as destructively she came, she left.

"What was that about?" Beast Boy asked as he looked at the rubble left from her.

"I have to leave." Starfire stated as she flew from the Ops room.

"Where are you going?" Robin asked as he followed her as fast as he could.

"I have to go back to Tamaran." She said as he followed her into her room.

"We'll go with you." He said as she went into her closet and closed the door.

"No." She said through the door.

"Why not?" He said as he heard moving from the other side.

"This does not call for help from the Teen Titans. This is my fight, not yours. I would rather you stay here." She said as came out dressed in the armor she wore when she first crashed onto earth.

"Starfire wait, let's talk about this. You're rushing things." He said as she went to her dresser and ripped out the drawers.

"I knew there was something wrong. I should have not pushed it aside." She declared as she looked through the drawers.

"Could you stop and talk to me?" He asked as she ignored him and stomped around her room looking.

"War? I did not think that would be wrong but I should have known better. I knew there was something not right." Starfire said as she kept looking through her room.

"What are you talking about?" He asked following her around. Starfire took a deep breath and turned around to her boyfriend.

Blackfire's warning still in her brain, _"Do not tell them you will return, Koriand'r. Do not lead them on into hoping you will return because there is a great chance that you will not. The Citadel will not stop until we are dead. "_

She bit her lip as Robin's anger started to build up.

"Robin, I am sorry but I do not want to do this but," She began thinking of the right words to say.

"What?" Robin said as he saw her face sadden.

"We have to… break up." She blurted out as she waited for his response. His body tensed at her words and his face softened.

"But why?"

"I have been told that this war will be very, fatal. I do not wish for you to wait for me." Starfire declared as tears started to fall.

"Star, I'll wait. It doesn't matter, I'll wait forever." He pleaded as she wiped the tears that kept coming.

"No, this is how it must be. Robin, I am terribly sorry." Starfire said as her eyes wouldn't stop watering.

"Star, I-" He said but stopped as she took him into one her bone crushing hugs.

"I-I-I-I love you, Robin. I have to go now." She said as she kissed him. He hugged her tight as his arms wrapped around her waist. She pulled away and looked at her Boy Wonder who had grew taller and was a centimeter taller than her.

"I love you too Star." He said as he pulled her back to his lips. She pulled away again and frowned.

"I have to go Robin, Tamaran is going to war." She said trying to pry his arms off.

"Star please, I'll wait." He pleaded again pulling her in again for a kiss.

"No, I can not." She said against his lips. With her mouth open, he decided to slip his tongue inside. She put her arms on his shoulders and they fought for dominance. "Robin, please." She pleaded as they stopped for air.

"I'll wait Star. Just please, I'll wait forever and a day if I have to." He said as her eyes widened and she started laughing.

"Forever and a day?" She repeated between giggles. "Yeah, I'll wait forever and a day." He repeated as she slipped out of his arms.

"Earth sayings are quite fascinating." Starfire stated as she walked back into her closet and returned with what she was looking for. The headpiece to complete her armor, she held it in her hands and looked from it, to Robin, then back to it.

"Forever and a day?" Starfire asked as she walked towards the door. "I'll wait." He replied as he followed her into the hallway. Starfire sighed as they stepped into the elevator.

"Robin, I do not wish for you to live your life here on earth miserably waiting for someone who might not come back." Starfire said looking down. "

Star, you're the strongest person I know, you're gonna come back." He reassured. _'Do not lead them on hoping you will return because there is a great chance that you will not. The Citadel will not stop until we are dead.' _

"Robin, please." Starfire begged. "Why are you pushing it Star?" He snapped. "Stop talking like you're not going to come back! First you don't want me to go with you and you keeping saying you not even coming back!" He continued.

"Robin, I-" She began but he cut her off.

"No Starfire! We are not going to break up. I don't want to." Robin said crossing his arms. "You're being stubborn." Starfire said low enough so he could still hear her. "Stubborn?" He repeated.

"Yes, I believe a 'donkey' is the correct term." She said also crossing her arms. He chuckled at her use of words for him.

"Call it whatever you want but we are NOT breaking up." He declared.

"Robin, it is for the best." Starfire said putting her arms back on her side. "For who?" He shot back.

"Everybody Robin!" She shouted as he was taken back by her yelling. She never yelled at him for anything.

"You are the leader of the team and you will not be able to lead if you are being miserable waiting for me to come back!" She yelled her eyes daring to be lost in her green light.

"I do not wish for my friends and most importantly my BOYFRIEND to ruin their lives here on Earth because of me. I could not die peacefully if that happened." She said, whispering the last sentence. Robin cringed at the last part. He turned to her and took her hands into his gloved ones.

"Star, I love you. Sure I'll be miserable without you but it'll be worth it to see you fly back to me. I'll wait." He said squeezing her hands. Her eyes started to tear up again.

"Robin, I can not leave here giving you the hope that I will come back." She whispered as she rested her forehead on his. He pulled her in for a hug as he stroked her back.

"I do not wish to do the breaking up with you but, I must. It will be better this way Robin, I promise." She said as she staring at the mask.

"I'll wait for you Star." He whispered as the elevator stopped. 'Longest elevator ride of my life.' He thought as they let go of each other.

As the doors opened he grabbed her hand and she smiled, feeling encouraged. Robin in one hand, her headwear in the other. She marched into the Ops room and looked at the other three Titans and smiled.

"Friends!" She greeted letting go both of Robin and her headwear and holding her arms out for hugs.

"Hey Star, your sister really trashed the place." Cyborg said as they all cleaned up.

"I apologize on her behalf." She said as she quickly started to help to clean the rubble.

"I regret to say that I must leave now. I do wish I could stay and help you clean my sister's mess because it is entirely my fault that she came but, I am to report to Tamaran immediately." She said as she flipped the couch over to right side up. "

Awww, Star. Why." Beast Boy whined as he and everyone else surrounded her.

"Tamaran is going into war, and they need help. I could not live to stay here while my people fight a war without me." She said picking up her headwear.

"When are you coming back?" Raven asked noticing how her and Robin didn't dare look at each other.

"I expect the war to be long and brutal so I can not give you an answer." Starfire replied as her friends faces saddened.

"Well, that sucks." Beast Boy said as Starfire's headwear became fascinating to her as her eyes were glued to it in her hand.

"Yeah, who's going to keep me company while I slave over the stove?" Cyborg joked. Starfire smiled at their acceptance of it.

"Ooo, I will miss your food!" Starfire exclaimed hugging Cyborg. Her bone crushing hug had no effect on him as he hugged her back. She let go and hugged Raven next. "I shall miss you also Raven!" She said as Raven struggled to breath.

"Oh Beast Boy!" Starfire exclaimed as she crushed his limps.

"Ah, Star!" Beast Boy said as he endured the pain and hugged her back. "I'll miss you being the only one who laughs at my jokes." He said as she let go. "Ohhhh." She said as her eyes started to tear up again.

"I will miss all you very much." She said as she wiped her eyes. "Aw, don't cry Starfire." Beast Boy said.

"Yeah, BB's right. Sure you'll be gone for awhile but you'll come back." He said patting her on the back.

"The war will be brutal. I have to go now." She said putting on the headwear, completing the armor. "Let's go to the roof!" Beast Boy suggested as everyone nodded. Robin slowly followed after them as they went to the roof.

"I do apologize for the mess my sister left." Starfire said as she looked into their living room through the hole in the roof.

"No problem Star." Cyborg said. "Well," She said as she floated.

"This is goodbye." Starfire said as she flew away. She stopped and looked back to see her friends looking sad and waving.

Robin, saddest of them all, mouthed to her 'I'll wait.' and she smiled.

'Bye Richard.' She mouthed back and smiled when she saw his face turn from sad to shocked.

Then she turned around and flew faster than light out of sight.

* * *

**So, whaddya think? Review Review Review !**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello =) **_Italized Words Mean That They Are Spoken In Tamaranean . _Normal means English .

* * *

Starfire sighed out of relief as she finally saw her home planet in the distance. 'Almost there.' She thought as it came closer. She landed and looked around.

'I must be in the forest.' She thought as she used her star bolts to break down the trees. Feeling as if the trees went on forever she floated above and saw the palace in the distance. She flew over the trees in lightning speed and landed in front of the palace.

'Should I knock?' Starfire thought to herself figuring that she was still their princess. She came to a decision to just let herself in. Immediately there were Tamaranean guards pointing their spears at her neck. Starfire blurted out some Tamaranean and they immediately put them down.

"_Where is Galfore_?" She asked after their spears were down.

"_This way Princess_." One of the guards said leading down her one of hallways. She followed and smiled at the pictures of former royalty. She stopped and stared at particular one. It showed her mother and father.

"_Myand'r and Luand'r. King and Queen of Tamaranean, twenty seven years_." The plate below read. She walked to the next picture and her heart sunk. It was the only family portrait of everyone together. Her mother sat in a chair with her little brother in her arms. Her father stood behind her, Blackfire stood beside her and Starfire stood in front of Blackfire, since Blackfire was so much taller than her at the time, it wasn't a problem.

"_Princess_." The guard said as she realized he had walked quite a ways away from her. She quickly flew to him and he opened the big door for her. She walked through and was immediately greeted by her k'norfka.

"_Koriand'r_!" He greeted as he ran towards her, his big feet shaking the floor as he went. He picked her up and spun her around. Starfire smiled as the room was a blur to her k'norfka spun her around.

"_I am so glad that you have come_." He said putting her down. "_I could not just let my people fight without me_." Starfire as she noticed they were in the conference room. "_Where is my sister?_" Starfire asked as Galfore walked towards the window.

"_She is doing what she enjoys, ordering people around. I have given her the task of gathering our defenses and offenses_." He replied watching everyone hustle through the streets below.

"_The Citadel has declared war upon us. They wanted to be able to take as many Tamaraneans as they wished but did not let them. I refused to give control upon our people. They said that if they couldn't have the Tamaraneans, no one will be able to_." He explained.

"_I understand. What are the plans for battle?_" Starfire asked.

"_I want to prevent as many casualties as possible. So, I have decided that no one shall go in or leave the war alone_." He said as Starfire looked confused. "_Everyone will be assigned a 'partner'. They will responsible for protecting them. This way, there shall be less casualties because everyone who shall defend us will have to make a promise that their partner will return."_ Galfore continued.

Starfire nodded, understanding how much a promise meant to Tamaraneans. _"So, who is in charge of assigning partners?"_ Starfire asked.

_"Komiand'r. She understands the anatomy of a Tamaranean very well and would be able to give each warrior a significant partner that would help 'bring out' their abilities."_ He replied turning to look at her puzzled look. _"You mean our emotions?"_ She asked and he nodded sitting down at the head of the big table.

_"Yes, you must ask your sister for further details. I would love to explain it to you but, I have things to tend to before we begin battle. You should go prepare yourself , you will be assigned and be acquainted with your partner tonight."_ Galfore said as looked over the papers on the table. Starfire nodded and left the room. 'I should go find a room to rest in.' She thought as she flew through the hallways. There were a lot more than she remembered. Giving up, she decided that she should eat instead. She left the palace and flew into the town.

The townspeople waved at her while some clapped for her return. She bowed her head at their applause and smiled. She found a Zorca berry booth and smiled at the elderly man behind it.

_"I would two pounds of Zorca berries."_ She said as he handed them to her. _"I am sorry but I do not have any money with me."_

_"Oh, do not worry Princess. I would not dream of charging a royal."_ He replied as she thanked him and took the bag of Zorca berries. She started to walk again while browsing and eating the Zorca berries. She found a bench to sit on and looked through the market. She saw the little children running around, their orange skin and red hair making them all look the same. Then she looked at her own orange skin and red hair. She wondered why she always referred Earth than her home planet. Clearly, she fit in more on Tamaran and on Earth people would always point and whisper. Everyone looked up to her on Tamaran, she was highly praised for her beauty. Even though her sister was technically the first princess in a long time, she did not possess the Tamaranean attributes, the red hair, the green eyes, the orange skin or the ability to fly. Her parents, with all the whiplash from Komiand'r, decided to have another child. Everyone was ecstatic on the day of her birth, it was also the day her sister's hatred of her was born also. She had all of the Tamaranean attributes that her sister did not. The red hair, the green eyes, the orange skin and the ability to fly. She was praised for being the first princess in a long time, instead of her sister. Starfire was brought back from her thoughts as a familiar voice called her.

_"Hello sister, I see you have come to join our fight."_ Blackfire said as she walked towards her. Starfire nodded as she sat next to her.

_"Have you spoken with Galfore?"_ She asked as Starfire nodded.

_"I'm sure he has told you of our plans for the war, which by the way starts the day after tomorrow. You should come to the outskirts of town at sundown. That's when he plans on gathering the troops and telling everyone our battle plan."_ She explained.

_"I do not understand how the 'partner' will bring out our emotions."_ Starfire replied as her sister stood.

_"Our emotions rule our power, the greatest of our emotion is anger which would give us the greatest amount of power. Your partner would be able to make you very angry. For example, I do not like happy people. My partner would be someone like you. Its all about being able to manipulate a Tamaraneans emotions when fighting, the angrier, the better."_ She said as Starfire stood and they started to walk.

_"So, we are partners?"_ Starfire asked.

_"No, I said my partner would be someone LIKE you, not that it is you. You could not be my partner because as you know, I do not like you and while that is good for angry but I do not want to care for your well being."_ Blackfire said as Starfire laughed.

_"You do not, not like me. I am your sister and the love in a Tamaraneans heart is for all."_ Starfire replied as her sister rolled her eyes.

_"I do not like you and you know why I dislike you. There's no need for me to go over it, I despise you. That is very obvious."_ She replied as they walked towards the palace. Starfire laughed at her sister's bluntness.

_"Anyways, the Psions also abducted some other Tamaraneans, and they did not escape as fast as we did."_ Blackfire said as they entered the palace.

_"They are a lot of Tamaraneans that have died from the Psions, but they are two that survived the highest amount of energy the Psions could give. Their power is amazing but they do not possess the Tamaranean attributes that you do."_ Blackfire jabbered.

_"Like what?"_ Starfire asked as they walked through the hallways.

_"Your appearance, they are like me. They have black hair and yellow skin. They do not have big green eyes, but slanted white ones. But they were born while their mother was being held captive by the Psions. So, they've been experimented on since they were babies. Also, their father was of the same ethnicity as your friend Raven. Demon or something right?"_ Blackfire asked as Starfire nodded.

_"I believe she is part demon. I do not mind you talking to me but, why are you telling me this?"_ Starfire asked as they stopped walking in front of the paintings Starfire had gazed at earlier.

_"Because one of them is going to be your partner and he does not talk very much."_ Blackfire explained as stared at the last picture in the long row.

_"Blackfire, where is he?"_ Starfire asked as she too stared at the picture.

_"He was sent away after our parents were killed. Wherever he was sent, the documents and anyone who knew were destroyed when the Gordonians attacked us."_ Blackfire said, Starfire catching the hint of sadness and regret in her voice, but not speaking of it.

_"But anyways, its almost sun down, you should get going. I have to go discuss some last minute details with Galfore."_ Blackfire said as she flew towards the room Starfire had left Galfore in. Starfire thought about what Blackfire had told her as she flew towards the outskirts. She landed and gazed at everyone else who had gathered. There were people bigger than Galfore and some smaller than Beast Boy.

She stood in the back of the crowd so no one would notice her. She looked for partner but with no luck. She looked up at the sky realizing that the sun was going down and making the already pink sky, a deep red. Everyone was soon quiet as Galfore and Blackfire flew over them. There were some sounds of disagreement at the sight of Blackfire.

_"Quiet down please. I would like to thank all of you for coming today. As you all know, The Citadel has declared war upon us."_ Galfore said as he started to explain why the declared it and how Tamaran was going to fight back. He explained how everyone would have a partner throughout the war. Then Blackfire started to speak and everyone started to boo.

_"Why should we trust her?" _

_"She has betrayed Tamaran!" _

_"She has been a disgrace to the throne!" _

_"__Where is Koriand'r?" _

_"Koriand'r is the princess, not her!" _

_"STOP!"_ Starfire yelled as she floated above her people.

_"This is not the way a Tamaranean should treat a royal! I do not care what you all think of her and what she has done! Is she not here? Is she not trying to help? Is she not going to help us fight? She is my sister and I will NOT let all of you treat her in such a way. She is trying to help each and every one of you come back from this war!"_ Starfire yelled as she flew next to her sister.

_"Thank you Koriand'r. I do not expect any of you to forget what I have done in the past but, you must trust me. Your Princess has put her trust in me and I shall don't break it, this time."_ Blackfire spoke as there were sounds of agreement. She continued to further explain the 'partners' and everything she had explained to Starfire.

_"Please everyone, when you are assigned to your partner, you are making a promise for the well being of them. You will protect them, you will not return if they do not return."_ Blackfire said.

_"Komiand'r will post the partners on some of the trees. Tonight, you shall get acquainted with your partner and get some sleep. Training begins at dawn."_ Galfore said as Blackfire flew to several trees and pinned pieces of paper to them. Starfire was the first to one of the lists and searched for her name. She squealed as she found it. She looked next to it and read the name out loud.

_"Ryand'r."_

She turned around and looked for her partner, excited to meet him.

_"Ryand'r!"_ She called out looking through the crowd for a boy who had the same features as her sister.

_"Ryand'r! It is me Koriand'r, your partner!"_ She yelled as other Tamaraneans started to fly around looking for their partners.

_"Komiand'r!"_ A voice called out and Starfire immediately spotted the owner, who had the similar features as her sister. Flying to him, he wasn't pay attention and flew into her. They landed with an 'OOF' as they both sat up and looked at each other.

_"My apologizes Princess Koriand'r. I was not watching where I was going."_ He babbled helping her up. _"It is fine. I was flying too fast."_ Starfire replied dusting herself off.

_"No, I must be a gentleman for the Princess and take the blame. But I must ask, do happen to know where your sister Komiand'r is? She is my partner."_ He explained as he looked through the crowd.

_"Sorry, I do not know where my sister went. Do you know where Ryand'r is?"_ Starfire asked as his eyes lit up.

_"Is that your partner? He is my brother!"_ He exclaimed.

_"Glorious!"_ They both yelled, clapping their hands together.

_"What is your name?"_ Starfire asked as they started walking through the crowd. _"Our names are almost the same actually, mines is Riand'r."_ He replied as they left the crowd.

_"Komiand'r has told me much about you and your brother."_ She said as they sat down on a fallen tree. _"What has she told you?"_ He replied.

_"She said that both of you were born with the Psions so your power is very great. Also, that you are part demon?"_ Starfire said as he nodded.

_"Yes, me and my brother are very powerful, and as you should know, with great power comes great responsibility. Since we did not have our father to teach us how to control our abilities, our mother did the best she could. Between the Psions experiments on her and the experiments on us, it left little time to help us. But I should really leave my brother to do the telling of this. He is your partner after all."_ Riand'r said as Starfire nodded.

_"Do you know where he is?"_ She asked and he shook his head._ "I lost him in the crowd. But he should know you are his partner by now."_ He said looking through the trees and seeing that some of the crowd had disappeared.

_"I shall go look for him."_ She said as she stood._ "I shall also go look for Komiand'r."_ He replied following her as she entered back into the decreasing crowd. _"Ryand'r!"_ She called looking through the remaining few people. _"Over here Princess."_ A voice said from behind her. She turned but did not see anyone in resemblance to her sister.

_"Right here." _

_"Ryand'r?"_ She said as he waved his orange hand at her. He was a perfect Tamaranean, just like her. Orange skin, red hair and big green eyes.

_"Hello, I am Koriand'r."_ She blurted out as he chuckled.

_"I know who you are. My name is Ryand'r."_ He replied walking over to her. He had long shoulder length pulled into a ponytail, he wore purple pants with silver boots and a purple shirt with no sleeves. He wore the same arm and neck armor Starfire usually wore. He stood a little taller than her and smiled.

_"Well, what shall we do?"_ He asked as she blinked.

_"I met Riand'r. Komiand'r and him are partners. They have both told me a lot about you."_ She said as he looked bored. _"So,"_ She said as he didn't reply.

_"Your armor."_ He finally said as she looked down at it. _"My armor?"_ She repeated.

_"Its very old. The metal is not as strong as it used to be. You should get a new one made."_ He said as he lifted her arm and squeezed. She pulled her arm out of his grasp as the metal bended. _"Come with me, I know a good blacksmith."_ He said as he started to walk towards the gates that lead into town. She followed behind him, the bended metal squeezing her arm.

_"Thank you."_ She said as she walked next to him. _"Do not thank me. I do not want you to get hurt because of a weak armor. I am responsible for your well being now, aren't I?"_ He replied as they walked into a less populated part of town. She looked around at the unfamiliar part of Tamaran.

_"Where are we?"_ She asked walking closer to him, as the dark shadows frightened her.

_"When me and brother escaped the Psions and returned to Tamaran, we had no money. No one wanted to take us in, my brother's appearance did not appeal to many, his looks made him seem dangerous. So, with no where to go, we wandered to this lonesome place. There were not many people here, so there were no one to tell us to leave."_ He explained as he noticed her eyes dart from place to place. From the poorly built houses, to the dirty road they walked on and to everything else that did not look it belonged on the beautiful planet of Tamaran.

_"What is this place?"_ She asked as he stopped in front of one of the poorly built houses.

_"It is Tamaran. Just everyone here does not have all the Tamaranean attributes. The red hair, green eyes, orange skin or the ability to fly. Everyone here does not possess one of them."_ He explained as he knocked on the door.

_"Come in."_ A voice called from the inside.

_"Ladies first."_ He said pushing the door open for her. She smiled weakly and stepped inside. On the outside, it looked very small. But on the inside, there were a lot of stuff. There were bits and pieces of metal everywhere. There was an axe and other tools scattered about and the walls were bare.

_"Princess!"_ A voice said as she looked for the owner. It was an old man kneeling before her. _"What brings you here to my little old shop?"_ He asked as he tried to get up. Starfire quickly helped him stand.

_"I brought her, she is in need of a new armor."_ Ryand'r said as he stood next to her. _"You brought the Princess to me for an armor?"_ He asked. "You are the best blacksmith I know." Ryand'r replied as he sat in a dirty stool.

_"If you do not want to make it, I will understand."_ Starfire said as the old mans eyes lit up._ "Oh, I will be honored to make your armor. Please, step over here."_ He said motioning for her to step in front of him. He pulled out measuring tape and wrapped it around her waist.

_"I will have it ready by noon tomorrow. Would like me to make you an armor too Ryand'r?"_ He asked observing the bent metal around her arm. _"This must be hurting you."_ He said as she nodded. _"I do not need an armor."_ Ryand'r said as Starfire winced when the old man squeezed the already bent metal.

_"Yes you do."_ Starfire said as the metal broke.

_"She is right. The Citadel will be very ferocious. Your normal clothes will not help."_ He said as Ryand'r rolled his eyes. "He will make you an armor. I am too responsible for your well being." She said rubbing her arm as he ripped the rest of the metal away. _"Thank you, how much will the armors cost?"_ Starfire asked as he finished measuring. _"No charge for the Princess. I will make them for free."_

_"Thank you. I will return tomorrow at noon."_ She said as she turned to leave. _"Oh, what is your name?"_ She asked turning back around as Ryand'r held the door open. _"The name's Yuldofl. See you tomorrow."_ He said as she bowed again and waved.

_"Where are we going now?"_ Ryand'r asked as she grabbed his hand started to fly. _"To the palace. I do not want you to sleep in such harsh conditions."_ She said as she let go and he started to fly next to her. _"Your going to let me sleep in the palace?"_ He asked as it came into view.

_"Yes, you shall be my guest."_ She said as they landed at the front door. _"Are you sure that would be ok?"_ He asked following her through the door.

_"I am the Princess. I believe I can have guests spend the night in the palace if I wish."_ She said as he walked next to her.

_"You shall sleep here."_ She said as she stopped in front of one of the guest rooms and opened the door. His eyes widened at the beauty of the room. It was king size bed with purple and yellow bed sheets. There was a balcony and the room was very big. Pictures of royalty and flowers were on the walls. _"Thank you."_ He said as he bowed.

_"You are welcome. Please have a good night sleep."_ She said as he walked in the room. She let a deep breath as she walked down the hallway. She did not know her way around very well, but had a good idea of where the room Galfore would want her to stay in would be.

She quickly flew through the halls and stopped in front of the door. Opening it, she smiled.

It was the room she had stayed in during her last visit to Tamaran. When her sister had tried to get her to marry that slug. She walked in and lied on the bed. She stared at the ceiling, letting her thoughts run free. This time tomorrow, it'll be her last peaceful night.

She closed her eyes and tried to relax, the bed was really soft.

She tried to keep her thoughts away from Earth, from that tower, from that team, from that boy.

She tried to take in her surroundings, but her thoughts went to that boy.

Her thoughts kept her from listening to her surroundings.

Her thoughts kept her from stopping the tears streaming down her face.

Her thoughts kept her from hearing someone do what a certain Boy Wonder would have done, what he had did during her last visit.

Her thoughts kept her from feeling someone lay down next to her and wrap his arms around her.

"Robin." She whispered as she buried her face into their chest while they stroked her hair.

* * *

**Review , =)**


	3. Chapter 3

_She'll come back._ Punch. _She'll come back_. Punch. _She'll come back_. Punch. _I shouldn't have let her go_. Punch._ But she'll come back_. Punch. _I just have to wait_. Punch. _What if she doesn't come back?_ Punch._ Nonsense Robin, she's coming back._ Punch. _Forever and a day._ Punch. _Forever and a day._

Silence filled the room as he leaned his head on the bag that had been taking a beating since her departure. She had been gone for a little bit over 24 hours and he had already bruised both his hands from constantly punching the bag. His body screamed at him to rest but he couldn't bare to go to his room and try to sleep.

With his mind racing, he wouldn't be able to go to sleep. Deciding he needed a drink of water, he went to the Ops room. The moon brought light into the dark room. He got his glass of water and looked at the moon.

"I see you finally came out." A voice said as he turned around.

"You can't keep doing that."

Robin rolled his eyes, but she didn't see because of his mask. He remained silent as she walked over to him. "I know she meant a lot to you, but she meant a lot to us too." She said as she grabbed his hands.

"Raven," He began but she kept talking as she healed his bruises.

"Locking yourself away isn't going to help." She said as she finished healing his hands.

"Thank you." He said pulling his hands away from her.

"Starfire would not want any of us to be unhappy while she was away. You owe it to her to at least try and be happy." Raven continued as he turned away and looked out the window.

"You should get some rest, you are the leader of the team. We need you." She said as walked towards the elevator.

"Night Raven, thanks." He said as she waved when the elevator door closed. He chuckled as he saw the sun on the horizon. It had only been a day and it felt like a month.

"She'll come back. I just have to wait." He said pushing the thoughts of her not returning away.

**One Month Later .**

"Morning sleepyhead, haven't seen you in awhile." Cyborg greeted as he flipped a pancake.

"Morning Cyborg." He replied as he sat at the table by his self. Beast Boy was busy being a cat to annoy Raven while she drank her tea.

"Breakfast's ready." Cyborg said as he put the food on the table. Beast Boy and Cyborg began talking about the football game while Raven and Robin ate their food in silence. Their calm breakfast was interrupted by the loud alarm.

"Awww man. I was enjoying this." Cyborg said as he and Beast Boy ate or shoveled there food into their mouths.

"Who is it?" Robin asked as they all ran to the garage. "Looks like Plasmus." Cyborg said as he got in his car while Robin got on the R Cycle.

"Again? Doesn't he ever give up?" Beast Boy asked as he turned into a Pterodactyl while Raven hovered over everyone.

"Guess not." Raven said as they all went to the city.

As they arrived, Plasmus threw plasma at them. Beast Boy crashed to the ground as one of the plasma balls hit him.

"Ugh, this gunk." He said as he stood in the sticky mess. "Titans, GO!" Robin yelled as he threw a bird a rang at him.

Plasmus absorbed the bird a rang. Robin whipped out his Bo staff and ran towards him. Cyborg blasted him in the stomach and a big gaping hole was left.

"Argh!" Plasmus yelled as the hole reformed into his stomach.

"Azerath Mentrios Zenthos." Raven chanted as she threw a bus at him. Beast Boy turned into a T-Rex and charged at him. Cyborg constantly blasted him while Robin hit him on the leg with his Bo staff. Plasmus exploded all over all of them.

"Ew." Raven said as she stood in it next to Beast Boy. They all stared at the pale man laying in the fetal position, unconscious.

"Great job." A voice said as the Titans surrounded the man. Robin recognized the voice and turned around. He froze at who was before him.

"Why are **you** here?" He questioned.

"Batman sent me, he heard of you missing a fifth player and Gotham has gotten so boring without you." She purred as she walked over to the group. Robin glared at her as the other Titans looked at her.

"Get ready to go back because my team doesn't need you." Robin shot back.

"Come on Robin. Please don't send me back. I'll make a good fifth player." She said as she batted her green orbs at him.

"Uh, Robin, who is exactly is this chick?" Cyborg questioned as the girl flipped her red hair.

"I am Batgirl." She said motioning to the Batman logo on her uniform. Beast Boy and Cyborg nodded while Raven looked to Robin to explain where she came from.

"We used to be Batman's sidekicks." He murmured. "Sidekicks?" Raven repeated.

"Yes, then Robin left to make this team." Batgirl said.

"Anyways, we don't need a fifth team member. Starfire's gonna come back." He stated as he walked past her.

"Aw, Robin come on." She pleaded.

"It would be nice to have another girl other than Raven." Beast Boy thought out loud which earned him a death glare from Raven.

"Robin, maybe you should give her a chance. Five titans is better than four." Cyborg admitted. Raven glared at the both of them as the quickly shut their mouths.

"Two out of three of your teammates agree with it." Batgirl said as she crossed her arms. Robin stood by the R Cycle looking down.

"Team meeting at the tower, now." He said as he got on and sped away. They all looked to Batgirl and just as fast as Robin disappeared, they did the same. Batgirl groaned and stumped her foot.

**Meanwhile.**

"Just what in the hell do you think your doing? Why would send her here!" Robin yelled at the big screen in front of him.

"I suggest you calm yourself."

"It's Batman!" Beast Boy exclaimed running into the Ops room.

"I left because I was tired of taking orders from you! Now you've sent Batgirl and expect me to just take her in!" Robin yelled as the Dark Knight yawned.

"Calm down Robin, she wanted a change of scenery so I gave her one. Everyone in the Justice League knows of the Tamaranian war and that one of our own is out there, well one of our honorable own. Your little girlfriend will be back and Batgirl will come back to Gotham. As long as you have four members, Batgirl is staying. And that's an order." He said as he turned off the connection.

Robin groaned out of frustration.

"So, Batgirl's staying?" Beast Boy asked as Robin turned to face his three team members.

"Until Starfire comes back." He said as he stormed away with his cape following him. Raven sighed at her leader, he had no idea how to deal with his emotions.

"Wonder why Batgirl's such a big deal to him." Cyborg said as he went to the table to clean up breakfast. "When is she getting her anyways?" Beast Boy asked.

"What is wrong with you two!" Raven yelled making the lights flicker. They both stopped and looked up at the angry girl.

"Clearly, Robin does not want Batgirl here because she would be taking Starfire's place on the team and it would seem like Starfire would never be coming back." Raven explained as she closed her eyes.

"Damn." Cyborg murmured as he put his hand on his head.

"So then what do we do?" Beast Boy asked. "Make Batgirl want to leave." Raven stated as she smiled evilly.

**The Next Day.**

"Morning sleepyhead." Cyborg said as he prepared French toast.

"Morning Cy." Robin responded as he entered the Ops room with only his pajamas on. Beast Boy had not awakened yet so Raven was quietly enjoying her book on the couch. Robin and Cyborg babbled about Cyborg's electronics and the R Cycle.

Their conversation and Raven's reading time was interrupted by an unexpected face that came in the room.

"Mornin' Titans." She greeted as she sat next to Robin. Cyborg kept his attention to his cooking while Raven kept hers to her book.

"How did you get in here?" Robin questioned as she scooted closer to him while he scooted away. "Robot man's not the only one who is good at cracking codes." She replied grinning. "It's Cyborg." Robin corrected noticing that she wasn't wearing her uniform, or mask.

"What's wrong? Don't act like you've never seen my face before,_ Richard_." She said whispering his name so only he could hear. He quickly grabbed her arm and pulled her into the elevator.

"Look _Barbara_," He said making and emphasis on her name, "You are only here until Starfire returns. Is that clear?"

She smirked as he let her arm go and the elevator went up.

"Crystal. Why don't you ever take your mask off?" She asked as he turned away.

"Why don't you ever keep yours on?" He replied as he waited for the elevator doors to open. She sighed and put her arms on his shoulders.

"Get off." He said not turning around.

"Why." She whined. "I've missed you." She slid her hand down to caress his chest but he turned around and moved her hands away.

"Stop." He ordered as she smiled. The elevator stopped and she pressed the close button to keep the door from opening. Robin rolled his eyes as the elevator went down. She smirked as she pushed him up against the wall.

As he opened his mouth to protest, she forced hers onto his.

"Dude." Beast Boy said as he and the other Titans stared as the elevator doors opened.

* * *

**Review . =)**


	4. Chapter 4

_"Good morning Ryand'r!"_ Starfire greeted her partner as he opened his eyes.

_"We are in space, there is no morning."_ He replied as he floated around her.

_"But it is morning on Tamaran."_ She replied as his bored expression returned.

_"And how do you know that?"_ He replied.

_"Don't you feel the warmness of our sun?"_ She asked as he sighed.

_"Oh Koriand'r, why must you live by our country's sayings?"_ He mused as she cocked her head to the side.

_"I do not understand, do you not believe in our country's sayings?"_ She asked as he shook his head.

_"How could I? It is said that the love in a Tamaranian's heart is for everyone, yet our siblings were shunned because they did not possess Tamaranean attributes."_ He explained as she nodded.

_"Tamaran was built on acts of braveness and love. Which is why Tamaran is seen throughout the galaxies as a loving yet feared planet."_ Starfire replied. _"If we're so feared, how come the Citadel has challenged us_." Ryand'r said as he felt a great amount of power approaching.

_"Get ready. This one is pretty big since it got through Komiand'r and Riand'r."_ He said as they both got into a fighting stance.

_"Ryand'r, I know that most Tamarean's have not been the nicest but please do not let that make you think that everyone is bad."_ Starfire said as she heard her sister shriek. _"Ah, you truly are a princess. Defending your people and always loving everyone."_ He said as the power grew.

_"Thank you Ryand'r, but please your brother only mentioned a little of your childhood and I am very curious about it."_ She said. He shrugged as he looked over at her pleaded green orbs.

_"It seems that Komiand'r and Riand'r have this under control so there would be nothing better to do."_ He said as he sat with his legs crossed. "_Where would you like to begin?"_ He asked as her face lit up.

_"On the night before we were sent out here, your brother sang everyone a beautiful song."_ She explained as he nodded.

_"We sing because our mother sang to help us control our powers. It calms us and helps us stay in control."_ He explained.

_"Oh, you must sing a song!"_ She exclaimed clapping her hands together as he shook his head. _"I don't sing anymore, I feel no need for it since I have control over my powers."_ He said as she pouted.

_"Oh Ryand'r, please? There is no one out here for miles who would hear you."_ She pleaded as he chuckled.

_"I only sing when I have no idea what to do."_ He said as she rolled her eyes.

_"I order you to sing."_ She said as he looked at her.

_"Princess Koriand'r, there is no one out here for miles make sure someone follows your orders."_ He mocked as her anger rose.

_"It is not fair that you will not sing to me."_ She stated as he shrugged.

_"Life's not fair. And I thought I was supposed to be telling you about my life, ya know, since me and everyone else on Tamaran already knows yours."_ He replied as her eyes were lost in green.

_"You are absolutely selfish! Why most you keep a beautiful voice from being heard!"_ She exclaimed throwing a star bolt at him.

_"Ah, I see someone's woken up on the wrong side of space."_ He joked as he easily dodged the star bolts she kept throwing. She stopped and took a deep breath.

_"You have upset me and I do not wish to speak with you right now."_ She said as she turned away from him. She quickly turned around in anger as she felt the powerful white star bolt come towards her.

_"I see you've learned something from our quarrels."_ He said as she blasted the star bolt with her eyes.

_"I do not want to play one of your games."_ She warned as he formed another star bolt in his hand.

_"Why not Princess? We haven't had any action in so long, we must not let the adrenaline go to waste."_ He said as he grinned evilly that made the hairs on the back on Starfire's neck stand up.

'He gives off the same dark energy as Raven does, but he has yet to use any of the powers Raven has.' She thought as he calmly threw the star bolt at her.

_"Ryand'r and Koriand'r!"_ A voice yelled in both their heads.

_"What is it?"_ Ryand'r said as he and Starfire stood side by side in their fighting stances.

_"There is a whole fleet of Citadelians coming towards you, be prepared."_

_"What about you and Komiand'r?"_ Starfire asked.

_"Komiand'r is hurt, but do not worry. I shall fend off anymore fleets that come through."_

_"Good luck brother."_ Ryand'r said the sound of the fleet approached them. _"Remember what you've learned Koriand'r."_ Ryand'r said as she nodded and they both flew towards the fleet.

* * *

**It's short =\ but Review , =)**


	5. Chapter 5

**REMEMBER .**_ Italized words are spoken in Tamarean._ Normal is English .

* * *

_"Glorious!"_ Riand'r and Starfire exclaimed clapping their hands together.

_"Yes, Komiand'r should make a full recovery. She's very lucky to have a partner like you that kept her from bleeding to death."_ The doctor said as Riand'r grinned.

_"Now please you two, leave her to rest."_ He said as he shooed them out the room. They both laughed as they walked down the hall.

_"I've never been in the palace before."_ He said as he looked around. He fell on the floor as an unexpected weight was put on his back.

_"Thank you so much Riand'r, you saved my sister's life."_ Starfire said as she hugged him.

_"Ah, I should thank you. I intentionally let that fleet pass me and Komiand'r so I could keep her alive. If you and Ryand'r didn't defeat the fleet, Tamaran would have been done for."_ Riand'r congratulated as they both got off the floor.

_"Speaking of Ryand'r, do you know where he is? I'm going back to Earth and wanted to ask him if he wanted to join me."_ She said as Riand'r shrugged.

_"I don't know where he is but are you sure you want to go back right now? The Citadelians could reassemble their fleet and come back, shouldn't you stay a little longer?"_ He questioned as they exited the palace.

_"I would stay but I have been gone for a long time and I would like to reassure my friends that I haven't died."_ She explained as Riand'r nodded.

_"I understand. My brother is meditating in the palace garden."_ Riand'r said as Starfire looked confused. _"I sensed his calm energy."_ Riand'r explained as she nodded and flew off.

_"Thank you!"_ She yelled back as he waved.

_"Hello!"_ She greeted as she landed in front of Ryand'r who was floating with his legs crossing and his eyes closed, he opened one of them to look at her.

_"What do you want?"_ He spat.

_"I am going to Earth."_ She stated crossing her arms at his rudeness.

_"Why?"_ He replied closing his eye.

_"I'm going to visit my friends."_ She replied.

_"The Citadelians are going to return, you have to stay."_ He ordered as she rolled her eyes.

_"I'm going Ryand'r, you're welcome to come."_ She said grinning as he opened both his eyes.

_"An invitation to the planet you never shut up about? Ah, I shall decline."_ He said smirking when he successfully wiped the grin off her face.

_"Why? Earth is a beautiful planet and I would love for you to meet my friends."_ She said as he stood on the ground.

_"And Robin?"_ He asked as her face reddened.

_"Uh, yes."_ She replied looking at her feet and remembering the night when he climbed into bed with her and she called him Robin.

_"Yes, the boy wonder who was your motivation to keep going even when that Citadelian ship hit you."_ He said and chuckled. Starfire groaned.

_"That was not funny, I am leaving for your humor does not amuse me."_ She said as she flew in the sky.

_"Ah, Koriand'r, you spoke of a high tech training room?"_ He asked following her. _"Leave me alone."_ She said as she flew faster.

_"You don't mean that. If I were to leave you alone, I would go to jail for leaving my partner, the war hasn't been declared over yet."_ He replied as he flew next to her.

_"How do you know the Citadelians are going to come back? We destroyed their whole fleet."_ She said as his face hardened.

_"I didn't destroy them all."_ He murmured as she rolled her eyes._ "I know, we both destroyed them all."_ She replied as he sighed and Earth came into view.

_"No, I let one get away."_ He stated as her eyes were immediately glowing green with rage.

_"You WHAT!"_ She exclaimed as they entered the atmosphere. He opened his mouth to speak but she didn't let him speak.

_"The Citadelians want to exterminate Tamaranians! Why would you let one of their ships escape!"_ She yelled as they approached Titan Tower.

_"I wanted to, but I couldn't. My-"_ He explained as they landed in front of Titan Tower.

_"There is no excuse as to why you have endangered Tamaran! For X'Hal's sake I know you may not like Tamaran but did you even think of all the lives that can be lost if the Citadelians attack again?!"_ She shot back as they entered the Tower.

_"I felt myself losing control Koriand'r, you must understand, if I lose control I could have killed you."_ He explained as they entered the Ops room where the five Titans sat eating lunch.

_"I would have rather died than let all of my people die."_ She spat.

_"Koriand'r."_ He said noticing the other people in the room.

"Don't say my name! It is a name of royalty and not meant to be said by lowlife like you!" She replied as he rolled his eyes at her insult.

"_I've been called worse for staying with my brother all my life."_ He replied as she got angrier.

_"Calm yourself **Koriand'r**."_ He said making an emphasis on her name.

_"Your mother must be proud of a son who doesn't even follow her instructions and sing to control his powers."_ She said smirking but it was quickly gone as her face was burned. Ryand'r slapped her with a fists full of white energy. His eyes glowed white has he stood over since the force of the energy knocked her over and she sat holding her face with her own eyes glowing green.

_"Don't ever speak of my mother. I'm sure your coward parents are proud of a princess who would rather live on another planet than stay on Tamaran and care for her people."_ He said, his voice colder than ice. Before she could reply, he had a very colorful person in a headlock. She looked up to see Cyborg helping her up and an unknown face gasping at the person in a headlock.

_"Ryand'r!"_ She yelled as he looked towards her.

_"I guess this is Robin."_ He said as Robin struggled against his arm.

_"Put. Him. Down."_ She commanded as she held a star bolt in her hand. He chuckled at her anger.

_'She's so happy most of the time, this is a nice change.'_ He thought as he tightened his grip on Robin. He grinned an evil grin that made a chill run her spine, but she didn't back down.

She threw the star bolt and he threw Robin on the floor and captured the star bolt in a ball of black energy. He closed his hand into a fist and the ball of black energy disappeared along with the star bolt. He chuckled as Starfire looked shocked that he had destroyed her attack so easily.

_"Would you like to introduce me to your friends?"_

* * *

**Looooooooonger , Review =)**


	6. Chapter 6

Hello =)** Bold means that it is spoken using Raven or Ryand'r's power to talk to people through their mind .**

* * *

"Starfire." Robin said as he stood. Starfire closed her eyes to subside her anger while Ryand'r looked at the rest of the Titans. Particularly at the short, grey one who was staring at him.

'That must be Raven, she senses my powers.' He thought as he looked at the green one. Starfire opened her eyes to look at Robin and smiled.

"I must apologize for me and my friends behavior." She said smirking seeing Ryand'r irritated face. He had no idea what she was saying.

"You came back." Robin murmured staring at her. She had on a different armor, but it was beaten and she wasn't wearing a headpiece.

"Of course I came back." She declared as she looked at her other friends, and the unfamiliar face.

"Are you ok Robin?" The unfamiliar face asked as she walked over to him. Starfire crossed her arms as the girl moved Robin's face to look at her.

"Well, I guess I'm going to be the first one to give you a hug." Beast Boy declared as he hugged her. Starfire ignored him and stared at Robin and the unknown girl.

"Starfire." Raven said not taking her eyes off of Ryand'r. Starfire bit her lip as her fears crept into her head. 'He moved on.' She thought as Ryand'r approached.

_"Koriand'r, I don't know what they are saying."_ He said as she looked up at him. She opened her mouth to speak, but she had nothing to say. He rolled his eyes and kissed her. Robin immediately pushed Batgirl away and approached them. "Hey." He said as Starfire pulled away. Ryand'r turned around to meet the boy wonder, who was shorter than him.

"Hello Robin." He said grinning.

"What are you?" Raven blurted out, tired of trying to figure out what he was. Ryand'r turned to face her.

"Ah, you must be Raven. Hello to you." He said waving.

"Then there is Beast Boy and Cyborg. Starfire has told me much about you all." He said gesturing to the four of them.

"And I'm Batgirl, nice to meet you." Batgirl said as Ryand'r glared at her.

"I did not ask you." He said coldly, sensing that Starfire did not like the girl. Beast Boy and Cyborg held back their laughter as Batgirl rolled her eyes.

"My name is Ryand'r, or Wildfire in your language." He declared.

"Hey dude." Beast Boy greeted as Starfire got tired of the silence between her and Robin.

"So, why is she here?" Starfire said glaring at Robin.

"I Uh-" He stuttered but Batgirl cut him off.

"I'm Batgirl and-" She said but Ryand'r cut her off.

"Do not speak. No one has said anything to you." He warned as Batgirl glared at him.

"I think I left the shower running." Beast Boy blurted out walking towards the elevator.

"Yeah, my car needs an oil change." Cyborg said exiting through another door. Raven walked over to Batgirl and put her hand on her shoulder.

"What are you doing?" Batgirl asked as Raven closed her eyes and they exited by going through the floor.

"I have nowhere to go so I shall sit on this big black thing so don't mind me." Ryand'r said as he sat on the couch.

"Well." Starfire said as she crossed her arms.

"Star, I'm so glad you came back." He said as he threw his arms around her. She smiled as she hugged him back.

"You said you'd wait." She said as her smile faded.

"I did, but then Batgirl came and she kissed me then-" He said put Starfire pushed him away, her eyes threatened to let the tears fall.

"Robin." She pleaded as he held her close.

"It didn't mean anything Star, I'm sorry but I didn't know what to do. She made everything ok." He explained.

"Robin, you lied." She murmured as he let her go.

"I'm sorry." He said as her anger returned.

"I should have never come." She declared as she turned away from him.

"Star-" He said but she cut him off.

"No Robin, I'm leaving. There is no need for me here since there's already five titans." She said as she walked towards the door.

**"Hello Raven." **

**"What do you want?"**

**"Ah, I know you would just love to learn everything you can about me so I have a deal for you."**

**"What is it?"**

**"I'll let you in my head so you can know everything about me but you must let me possess you." **

**"Possess me?" Raven repeated.**

**"Yes, I am a demon after all, that is what we do isn't it? I'll possess you and make you go into a deep sleep." He explained. **

**"And why do you want to do that?"**

**"Starfire wants to leave and I want her to stay. If she sees that you all need her, she'll stay." He explained. **

**"Hm, I could go to any part of your mind?" She asked. **

**"You will have access to everything." He assured. **

**"Why do you want Starfire to stay?" She intrigued. **

**"You'll find out when you get in my head." He replied as she laughed. **

**"You have a deal." She said as he chuckled.**

"There's something wrong with Raven!" Batgirl yelled as she came into the Ops room. Robin and Starfire both looked at each, then both walked towards the elevator. Ryand'r grinned to himself while they all left him.

"It's all yours." He said as he closed his eyes.

* * *

**Review , =)**


	7. Chapter 7

Every Titan hung their head as they entered the Ops room.

"She just fell on the floor, I thought she was probably tired or something." Batgirl said as Ryand'r rolled his eyes.

"She's just in a coma Batgirl, I'm sure she'll come out of it soon." Cyborg assured as Ryand'r looked at Starfire's sad expression. 'She must feel horrible.' He thought.

"Well, at least Korian- I mean Starfire can stay since you all clearly need her now." He declared smiling at his work. Everyone stared at the cocky Tamaranian, Starfire glared.

"What did you do?" Beast Boy questioned as all the Titans surrounded him.

"I did nothing, I was just stating the obvious which I have realized that no one here likes to do." He explained. Starfire sighed.

"I am tired, I am going to bed." She said as she turned away from them and walked towards the exit.

"Anybody gonna tell her that you let Batgirl have her old room?" Cyborg murmured as Robin looked flustered.

"Uh, wait Star!" He called after her but the elevator closed. Ryand'r faded into the background while Robin pressed the button for elevator a million times. He smirked as he floated up to and faded through the ceiling.

"Where'd that Wild guy go?" Beast Boy asked realizing that he was gone.

"Don't know and don't care. When Star finds out about what all Robin's done, it'll be a loooong night." Cyborg said as he sat on the couch and grabbed a game controller.

"Shut up!" Robin yelled as he stepped in the elevator. Beast Boy chuckled as he too grabbed a controller and sat on the couch.

**Meanwhile .**

Ryand'r stuck his head up on the floor he sensed Starfire on, his head of course invisible to those on the floor. He saw Robin standing in front of a door and Starfire in front of him looking rather tired and unhappy.

"Please move Robin, I am very tired and I wish to go to bed. You do not have to worry about Wildfire, he shall keep himself busy." She said as she crossed her arms and Robin looked nervous.

"Well, you see you were gone for so long and Batgirl didn't like the rooms downstairs since no one else's room is down there and she asked-" He stopped as Starfire's eyes glowed green.

"Step aside." She said blinking the green away and gently pushing him out the way. She typed in the code for her room and the door didn't open. Robin opened his mouth but it hung open has Starfire punched the door in and it flew into the room. Ryand'r stood on the floor now, realizing that with her anger, Starfire's power was growing. She looked around the once pink room with a circle bed. It had all been replaced with a normal full size bed and everything in the room was either bright yellow or black.

"I was gone for only a few months Robin, much less than forever and a day." She murmured as her eyes were lost in green. Robin didn't dare enter the room as she stepped out of it and looked at him.

"Starfire!" He yelled as he ducked when she threw a star bolt at him. When he looked up at her, she kept throwing them, each one being stronger and faster than the last.

"I should have just let that ship kill me! What is the point of coming back to a place that clearly no longer needs me!" She yelled as she started to shoot him for her eyes as well. Ryand'r stood far behind Robin, catching all of her star bolts that missed Robin and making them dispersing in his black magic. As one of them hit Robin in the chest and he fell to floor in pain, she stopped and took a deep breath, her emotions flowing freely. She walked past him and past Ryand'r, she went to the only place she knew where she could successfully sort them out.

. . . . . . . . . .

As she looked at the sunset with her puffy eyes, he sat down next to her.

"I am sorry that I brought here to this horrible place." She said as he put his arm around her.

"Don't apologize, so far I've actually enjoyed my stay here." He admitted as she looked up at him.

"I haven't, I regret coming here. And I must apologize for the horrible things that I said to you." She said as the tears came down her face. Ryand'r smiled as she started to sob.

"I'm sure your parents are very proud of their daughter. She's the perfect princess. She cares for all of her people and their safety." He assured as she cried harder.

"He forgot about me." She said he put both his arms around her.

"But you won't leave, without them, you'll have no motivation to give it your all when The Citadelians return." He said.

"Why did you do that?" She asked whipping her eyes.

"I know how much you missed this place and I wouldn't want you to have to leave over something as stupid as there being no room for you." He explained as she smiled.

"Is Raven going to be ok?" She asked, knowing that he did something to her to make her slip into a coma.

"Yes, she shall be fine. We made a deal." He said as she leaned her head on his shoulder. She yawned and stretched as he let her go.

"Where are you going to sleep?" He asked as she shrugged.

"I do not wish to go back in there while everyone is still awake, I cannot bear to look at Robin or her." She admitted looking at her legs dangling off the edge of the roof. Ryand'r grinned evilly as she looked down to the ground.

"Would you like to stay out here til' everyone falls asleep?" He asked as she nodded, not looking at him. He pulled both his arms behind her and pushed them out as hard as he could. She screamed as she fell and realized that her emotions would not allow her to fly. She looked up at the sky and prayed that Ryand'r would soon jump down and catch her, but he did not come.

. . . . . . . . . . . .

"I do not find that at all humorous or amusing." She said as she wringed her hair out into the sand while Ryand'r sat on the sand laughing, he too wet.

"Ah, but it was. You are too scared of death my friend. You must relax." He said as between laughs.

"Now I have sand all over me and I must take a shower." She declared as she stomped towards the tower. He got another idea as he watched her stomp away. He faded through the ground and grabbed her ankles while she walked. With a hard tug, he pulled her up to her torso in the sand and she screamed the whole way down. He emerged from the sand in front of her laughing. She crossed her arms and glared at as he sat in front of her laughing.

"This is not funny, how am I supposed to get out of here?" She asked as she tried to pull herself up, but even with her abnormal strength, the Earth kept her there. "Ah, Starfire." He said as he stood above her, sand falling off his armor.

"I am going to need a new armor now that the water and sand has destroyed it." She said as she kept trying to release herself. "Would you like some help getting out of there?" He asked as she nodded and rolled her eyes. He knelt in front of and held her hands. He closed his eyes and faded her through the sand til' she was standing. When he finished, she pushed him and he fell while she ran inside. Her laughter faded as she realized who was in the Ops room when she entered it. He sat in front of the huge TV watching a football game. She quickly walked over to the elevator and repeatedly pressed the button. When the door opened, she felt even worse when she stepped out and smirked at her.

"Oh Richaaaaard!" She cooed as she skipped over to him. Starfire felt her heart drop into her stomach and scatter into a million pieces as she saw her jump on his lap and give him a kiss. But what she didn't see because the elevator door closed was him push her onto the floor.

"That was completely unfucking necessary." He said coldly not looking at her as she looked angry on the floor.

"Dick." She said as she sat next to him. He rolled his eyes not caring whether she was saying it as an insult or saying his name.

"I'm not going to let you do this to me." She declared as he turned the volume up.

"I'm not letting you throw me away like some cheap whore now that your girlfriend is back." She said as he ignored her.

"You're only staying til' Raven get's better." He stated as she frowned.

"You know that weird dude she brought home with her did that right?" She said.

"She wouldn't ever bring somebody like that home." He replied.

"Whatever, did you see the way Raven stared at him? And that smile he had was creepy." She said.

"I want you to get out of Starfire's room." He commanded as she looked confused.

"But Richard, you said that I could have it, especially since it was right next to yours." She said seductively as she trailed her finger down his chest. He grabbed her hand and glared at her.

"It was wrong of me to just hand it over when it wasn't even my decision to make. I don't know why I even gave it to you really." He admitted as he let her hand go.

"So I guess I'll just sleep with you then, I won't mind." She said batting her eyes at him.

"No, you'll sleep where you were supposed to sleep, which is downstairs in one of the guest rooms. If you don't want to sleep there, you could always go back to Gotham." He said smirking as she frowned.

"I don't want to leave my room." She said crossing her arms.

"I don't care, you are in my Tower and a temporary member of my team and the room isn't even yours." He argued. As she opened her mouth to protest, he kept talking.

"You are going to do what I tell you to do because I am your leader, got that?" He stated as she nodded rolling her eyes.

"So, that means go upstairs right now and move all your stuff out of there and back downstairs." He said as he flipped the channel to the news, noticing it was eight o'clock.

"I don't care what it takes Richard, I'm not going to let you end our relationship because of her." She declared as she stood and walked towards the elevator.

"Hey Babs!" He said turning around and she eagerly turned around.

"Stop calling me Richard, the name is Robin, Batgirl." He said as he turned around to the news and she stomped into the elevator.

"That was a good thing you just did." Ryand'r said as he faded through the couch next to Robin. Robin jumped away while Ryand'r chuckled.

"You have sand, everywhere." Robin said as Ryand'r nodded.

"I know, I don't know how to get rid of it so I came in to ask Starfire how to do it and I walked in on you and that horrid girl's conversation. Robin chuckled at his perception of Batgirl. "So, why are you here anyways?" Robin asked.

"I am Starfire's partner for the war and since the war has not been declared over, I came with her since I am still responsible for her well being." He explained. "Why'd she come back if the war isn't over yet?" Robin intrigued.

"She's missed this place greatly and she wanted to come back. She also thought that the war was over since we both destroyed the Citadelian fleet but I let one of them escape so there is a great chance the Citadelians will return with the Gordonians for battle. That is why we were arguing earlier and you saw me hit her, then you tried to attack me and you know the rest of the story." He jabbered as Robin nodded slowly.

"And why did you feel the need to hit her in her face?" He asked as Ryand'r chuckled.

"Ah, I can tell that you care a lot for her since you pointed out that I did hit her in the face." He replied.

"With a very powerful star bolt that hit her pretty hard to make her fall down." Robin pointed out as Ryand'r nodded and closed his eyes.

"We both said some hurtful things, but everything is the o of k now." He said as Robin laughed. "What is so funny?" He asked as Robin chuckled.

"You're supposed to say 'ok' instead of o of k but it's ok because Starfire used to do it all the time when she first came here." He said.

"Speaking of her, I must leave you now for I do not want my armor to be anymore damaged by the sand. I shall go find her." He said as he faded through the floor. "Why didn't he just use the elevator?" Robin asked air as he himself walked towards it. He pressed the button and ignored the upset girl standing in it when the door opened. He walked in and pressed the number three.

"You could help me." She said as he laughed.

"You didn't need help moving up there, you shouldn't need help moving out of it." He replied when the elevator stopped at level B1.

"If you act nice, maybe I'll get Wildfire to sleep down here with you." He joked as the elevator closed and she shuddered at the thought of seeing the creepy smile in the middle of the night.

"What would be so wrong about me sleeping down there with her?" Ryand'r asked as his head emerged through the elevator door. Robin jumped and growled.

"You have to stop doing that if you're going to be here. You can't listen to everyone's conversation and you have to stop disappearing through the floor and stuff." He said as Wildfire's whole body emerged and stood in front of him.

"My apologizes, but I do not know how to use this box and it's harder to sense where Starfire is since it is always moving." He explained.

"It's called an elevator and you press the buttons right here," Robin said gesturing towards the buttons, "And it'll take you to that floor." Wildfire nodded.

"What button will take me to Starfire?" He intrigued.

"Her room is on the third floor, so the button that has the number three on it." He said as Wildfire stared at all the buttons.

"Three." He murmured looking over all the buttons. "It has already been pressed, are you too going to Starfire?" He asked seeing that the button with the three was lit up. "No, my room is on the third floor too." He blurted out.

"You do know that Starfire's people are experts at reading emotions?" Wildfire questioned noticing his face redden.

"Oh look, we're here." Robin said as the doors opened.

"Ah, finally. Now I must find her." He said as he walked down the hall. Robin chuckled as he followed him. Wildfire stopped in front of the Robin's bathroom, Robin called it his since Starfire had her own in her room and no one else used it but him, he knocked on the door.

"I apologize for using your bathroom Robin, I shall not be long." She yelled. Robin stood next to the door, leaning on the wall.

"Um, Robin does not show any irritation that you are in his bathroom. It is I, Rya- Wildfire who knocks on the door." Wildfire declared as they heard giggling from the other side.

'What is she laughing for? She talks the exact same way.' Robin thought as he chuckled. Then the water stopped and they heard her push the curtain back. She opened the door and she stepped out in nothing but a plush white towel on, her long red hair still dripping.

"Where is your armor?" Wildfire asked as she rolled her eyes.

"It is still in there, I'll come back for it later." She said as she looked at Robin, who wasn't looking at her face.

"Where are my things?" She asked as he bit his lip.

"It's uh, in the basement." He muttered as she turned and walked towards the elevator. 'Those legs.' He thought as he watched her walk away. Wildfire faded through the floor while Robin stared.

"Please do not stare, it makes me feel uncomfortable." Starfire said as the door opened.

"Starfire." He spoke as she shook her head at him. "I love you." He said as the door closed, not sure whether or not she heard it.

She stared at the doors and leaned on the wall.

"He said it." She said, it had been so long since she heard it. They were just three little words, but they seemed to make every thing better and make her heart swell.

"Hello there." Wildfire greeted as his head emerged through the door. She ignored him since she was lost in her thoughts.

"Where are we going?" He asked but didn't get a response and rolled his eyes and disappeared through the door.

"I know you're still in here." She finally said and she heard chuckling.

"And how did you know that?" He asked as he appeared in front of her.

"I never felt your energy leave." She replied as he nodded.

"I see you've learned a lot from training with me." He said smiling.

"We did spend seven months together in space, there was really nothing better to do than train." She said as he chuckled.

"Yes, and we shall have another seven months of training coming up, I'll teach you how to have power even when your emotions won't let you." He said as she smiled. "

I could really use that so I won't fall to my death again." She joked as the elevator stopped on B1 and the door opened to a very pissed Batgirl.

"Oh, it's you." She said as she stepped in.

"Ah, it's that thing again." Ryand'r replied as Starfire giggled.

"Oh shut up, at least I'm fully human and not half one thing and half of another thing." She shot back as Ryand'r turned towards her.

"I'd rather be me any day rather than being someone who clearly doesn't know when to leave." He said as Batgirl rolled her eyes and the doors opened to B2.

"Come on Wildfire." Starfire said as she stepped out and he followed, giving Batgirl a death glare that would have killed her if he wanted it to.

"I like you just the way you are." Starfire admitted as she looked at all of the boxes labeled 'Starfire's stuff'.

"You have a lot of things." He said noticing the boxes. "Yes, I'm sure it took a lot of work to move all of it down here." She said as she opened one of them and sighed out of relieve when it was her clothes. "Turn around." She ordered as he obliged.

"I really like it here, your friends are so nice." He said. "I'm glad that you are enjoying yourself." She replied as she picked up her purple top and smiled.

"What shall I where?" He asked. "I do not know. Maybe you could borrow some clothes from someone in the Tower." She said as she pulled her skirt up. Ryand'r frowned.

"Or maybe we could go to the mall of shopping!" She said excitingly.

"The mall of shopping?" He repeated as she put on her boots. "Yes! It is a glorious place in which you buy clothing and other things." She said as she walked over to him. "Ah, so like the market?" He asked as she nodded.

"But it is much more bigger and it is much more populated." She replied as they both walked towards the elevator.

"We should take the stairs." She said as she walked to the other side of the room where the stairs were located. "

Why?" He questioned, wanting to use the moving box. "I do not wish to see her on the elevator again." She said as they both ascended the stairs.

"Oh, I agree with your decision. That horrid girl is very, unpleasant." He said as she nodded and he chuckled.

"What are you laughing at?" She asked as she opened the door.

"I thought you said that the love in a Tamaranian's heart is for everyone?" He asked as he followed her into the Ops Room.

"Oh look, a note." She said as she picked up a piece of paper on top of a pizza box.

"Dear Starfire & Wildfire, everyone already ate so we left you the last box of pizza. -Titans." She read as Wildfire eyed the things on the table.

"My friends have let us a feast!" She exclaimed as she looked over the things on the table. There was the box of cheese pizza, two bottles of mustard and a big bowl of the pink goo that Silkie left in the refrigerator. She sat and motioned for him to sit next to her. As he sat, she opened the box of pizza and gave him a slice.

"This is pizza and it is most delicious." She said as he took it from her.

"I do not find anything on the table that looks appetizing, but I have not eaten in ages." He said as he took a bite of the pizza. His eyes widened as the wonderful taste soaked into his taste buds.

"This is utterly the best thing I've tasted!" He exclaimed as he stuffed the rest of it in his mouth.

"This is mustard." She said as she passed him a bottle of it.

"What is it?" He asked as he copied her and took the top off of it.

"Try it." She said as she drank some of hers and he did the same.

"Delicious." He replied as he swallowed a mouth full.

"Now what is that?" He asked pointing at the goo.

"I have a pet named Silkie that you meet. He produces this goo and it is delicious." She explained as she grabbed a spoonful and gave it to him.

"Hmm, it tastes like orka berries." He said swallowing.

"Yes, Earth has many delicious foods." She said as they ate the food.

"I noticed that you do not eat like a Tamaranian." He said.

"I am not on Tamaran and that is not how Earthlings eat their food." She replied.

"But you are Tamaranian." He said as she rolled her eyes. She yawned and stretched.

"We should go find you some clothes." She said as she stood. "I am not finished eating." He replied grabbing another slice of pizza.

"Aren't you tired?" She asked crossing her arms.

"Yes, but I am also hungry." He said. "I'll go find some clothes then, I'll come back when I have some." She said as she walked towards the elevator.

"Do not bother, I'll find you." He said as the elevator closed. He sensed the presence of Batgirl and smiled, wandering what would happen in the elevator between the two.

"I see you don't have your little friend with you." She said as she put her box down. Starfire rolled her eyes.

"Aw, what's wrong princess? Don't wanna talk?" She said smirking.

"I do not wish to speak to you for we have nothing to talk about." Starfire said.

"I think we have a lot to talk about, like how Robin's mine now." She replied. Starfire sighed.

"What is your purpose of telling me this information?" Starfire intrigued.

"So you'll back off of Richard, I didn't come here to lose him so easily." She said as Starfire rolled her eyes.

"You're pathetic." She murmured.

"Excuse me?" Batgirl replied putting her hands on her hips.

"I do not care what you came here for, whether it was to get Richard or to actually help the team." She replied as the elevator dinged, indicating that they had arrived to the third floor. "Goodbye." Starfire said as she flipped her hair over her shoulder and stepped out the elevator. As the elevator door closed, she let out a deep breath.

"Hmmmm, that was interesting." Wildfire said as his head emerged from the ceiling.

"Please come down from there." She replied as she kept walking. "Where are you going?" He asked as he fell and landed with his feet on the floor.

"Find you clothes, I realized that is late and the mall of shopping is closed." She replied as stopped in front of the door with five letters on it. She reached her hand out and balled up into a fist, then lightly knocked on the door. No answer.

"Go in the other door." Wildfire said, sensing big emotions on the other side.

"Why? It is her room." She replied as she knocked again. "There is no one in that room, but I sense people in the other room." He said as he stood in front of the room and looked at the eight letters on the door.

"Sta..r..fire. Your name is on it. It is meant for you to go in it." He said. She stood next to him and read her name.

"That is weird, I thought I broke the door." She said. He grabbed her hand and balled it up into a fist, then lightly hit her fist against the door just as she had done on her own. There was some muffled noises on the inside so Starfire typed in the override code in the keypad. The door opened to darkness and she stepped in, Wildfire behind her. They both lit their right hand with a star bolt to look around.

"SURPRISE!" Three voices yelled as the lights came on and the star bolts dimmed. They both looked around at the pink and purple, with a circle bed in the middle. Starfire squealed as her room was as just as she left it.

"We wanted to give you a proper welcome home." Cyborg said as she ran to him and crushed him into a hug.

"Oh, thank you all so much!" She said as she crushed Beast Boy. "It was Robin's idea." He said as she let him go. "Oh Robin!" She exclaimed as she crushed him the hardest.

* * *

**I am loving all the reviews I'm getting so please, even if you've already reviewed before, REVIEW =)**


	8. Chapter 8

The red head sat up in her bed and frowned.

"If this is a guest room, why is so non appealing." She stated as she put her feet on the floor. She yawned as she walked towards the door and opened it, the hallway light illuminating the room.

She had tried to coax Robin into letting her sleep with him the night before, but he wasn't even in his room.

'Probably with the alien chick.' She thought as she entered the guest bathroom.

It was very plain in black and white. The walls white, the floor with a tiled black and white pattern and towels and other accessories black and white.

She turned on the shower and looked at herself in the mirror.

"Clearly he's just confused, we both have green eyes and red hair. I will remind him why mine are better tonight!" She declared winking at herself in the mirror.

* * *

Another red head nervously stood in front of a door.

'Maybe I should just ask Beast Boy, but his clothes would be too small and Cyborg has no clothes.' She thought as her balled up fist lightly hit the door.

* * *

Last night was the worse, he did a good thing and got slapped in the face for it. Not physically, but like mentally or whatever. He got the idea to redecorate Starfire's room for her, not her and him. So what if he wanted to be the one to be with her on that circular bed, not like she wanted him to be there, she wanted that other dude. He was knocked out his thoughts, by a light knock that only the girl next door could do on his door. An annoyed groggy boy wonder opened the door and glared at her.

"Good morning Robin!" She greeted as he grunted, her happy mood completely destroying his bad one.

"Morning Star." He replied as she grinned. "I have a favor to ask of you." She said as he leaned against the door frame.

"What is it?" He asked, noticing that she was glowing more than usual. 'What if they did _it_?' He thought to himself also noticing her 'pajamas'. She wore a tank top and very short shorts that stopped a couple of inches under her butt. She was practically immune to heat so being hot wasn't an excuse.

"Wildfire has no clothes since his armor is ruined. Would you please let him borrow some of your clothes?" She asked batting her eyes at him.

"Sure." He replied as he walked into his room and she followed.

"Why must you always have it so dark?" She asked as she opened his shades and let the sunlight in.

"Because I was sleeping." He replied looking through his closet. She sat on his messy bed and laid on it. She remembered the many nights she had woken up in it with his arms tightly around her.

"So, is it hot in your room?" He questioned as she grinned.

"No, I did not know whether or not you would let him borrow some clothes since he slept in my room instead of you so I figured you might need some persuasion." She admitted.

"You know me so well." He replied as he tossed her a shirt.

"That's what happens when you live with someone for a few years." She said as she sat up to look at it.

"So you knew I'd be upset?" He asked as she rolled her eyes.

"That's why I dressed like this." She replied as he threw some sweats at her, more harder than the shirt. "Robin." She said as he didn't respond to her.

"And you still did it even though you knew I would be upset?" He said as he came out of the closet.

"I do not believe that it was that much a of problem to have another boy other than you in my room since you've had another girl other than me in your room." She as she crossed her arms.

"Well, it is a problem when I'm the one who decided to give you the room back." He replied and she rolled her eyes and picked up the clothes.

"Well, you're the one who shouldn't have never let it be taken away in the first place!" She exclaimed.

"Well, you're the one who shouldn't have never left then! Who leaves their boyfriend and tells them that they probably never coming back because they are going to die then expect everything to be the same when she comes back!" He shot back.

"You're the one who said that you would wait Robin! You said you would wait Robin so this is all the fault of yours!" She screamed as she ran out the room as he hung his head. He slapped his hand on his forehead and slid it down his face.

"Great job." He said as he fell on the bed.

**Meanwhile .**

"I have retrieved the clothes and they are outside the door on the floor." Starfire said as she threw the clothes at the bathroom door and fell on her bed.

"Thank you Starfire!" He said as he noticed the sad energy in the other room.

"It wasn't too much trouble was it? I could have easily flown home to get some clothes." He said as he turned the shower off.

"No, it was ok." Starfire replied lifting her head up from the pillow, wiping the tears away.

"Is there something wrong?" He asked as he came out the bathroom, towel wrapped around his waist.

"No, I am just not feeling very well." She replied, noticing that he was more muscular than she thought.

"So you are sad because you do not feel well?" He asked as he grabbed the clothes and went back into the bathroom. She giggled, forgetting the fact that he could sense her emotions.

"Yes." She replied as he came out the bathroom. He wore a purple polo with khaki shorts.

"You look nice." She said as he nodded.

"I'm hungry." He said as he sat on the bed next to her.

"Cyborg should be making breakfast by now." She replied looking up at him.

"Are you coming?" He asked as he walked towards the door.

"I'll be down in a few minutes." She said as he nodded and left her alone. She buried her head into her pillow as she let her tears soak into it.

**Meanwhile .**

"Maybe I should wait for her." Wildfire said as he stood outside her door.

'She seems really upset about something so maybe I should just leave her alone.' He thought as he ran his hand through his fiery red locks.

"Morning Wildfire." Robin murmured as he walked past him.

"Good morning Robin." Wildfire said as he followed after him, deciding to give Starfire some space. They both entered the elevator. Robin felt a chill go down his spine as the doors closed.

"So, what did you and Starfire talk about?" Wildfire asked, throwing an evil grin at him.

"Um, nothing." He said turning his eyes away from his face.

"Really? You don't have to lie to me Robin." He said.

"I'm not lying." Robin replied.

"Starfire came to her room crying Robin. I know she's a bit of a cry baby but it won't be because you talked about nothing." Wildfire said as Robin rolled his eyes.

"She's not a crybaby." He replied. "Oh but she is." Wildfire said.

"No she's not, she just gets really emotional. Ya know, since she's Tamaranean and all." Robin said as Wildfire nodded and the elevator opened. Robin stepped out before Wildfire could question him any further.

"Morning ya'll!" Cyborg greeted as he flipped pancakes. Beast Boy sat on the couch watching Saturday morning cartoons. Robin nodded and sat at the table to read the paper.

"Good morning Cyborg." Wildfire said as he sat at the counter and watched him cook.

"Where's Star?" He asked. "She did not feel well so she laid back down." He replied as Cyborg nodded.

"Has Raven's condition improved?" He mused, knowing that it did not. Cyborg shook his head.

"It's crazy though, I can't find anything wrong with her and I've run every test in the book." He said as Wildfire nodded.

"Isn't Titans East coming over today?" Beast Boy asked.

"I forgot all about that." Robin said as he flipped the page.

"Yeah BB. Bumblebee reminded me last night." Cyborg replied.

"Titans East is your allies in the east right?" Wildfire asked as Cyborg nodded.

"Starfire told you?" He asked and Wildfire nodded.

"We spent a lot of time in space I believe she's told me everything about her life here on life." He replied as Cyborg nodded.

"Good morning fellow Titans!" Starfire greeted as she walked into the room.

"Ah, your happiness has unfortunately returned." Wildfire murmured as she grinned at him.

"Morning Star." Cyborg replied as he finished making breakfast and walked it over to the table.

"Food's ready." He stated as everyone but Robin, who was already at the table, walked to the table.

"What is this?" Wildfire questioned as picked up the pancake with his hand.

"Pancakes, there delicious when you add stuff like this." Beast Boy said as he handed him the bottle of syrup.

"This sticky substance goes on this pancake?" He asked as he poured it on the pancake.

"Do not pour a lot or it will be not as good." Starfire said as she took the syrup from him. "This is most delicious." He said as he chewed the food.

"You guys started without me." The other red head said as she entered the room, in full uniform. No one acknowledged her presence as she sat down.

"So how's Raven?" She intrigued as Cyborg shrugged.

"Not much change and its very odd that she shows no sign but sleeping." He explained as she nodded. Everyone stopped eating as the TV received a transmission.

"Hey Titans." The girl greeted as everyone but Robin and Batgirl grinned.

"Hello friend Bumblebee!" Starfire greeted. "When are ya'll supposed to be coming over?" Cyborg asked.

"Well yeah that's why I'm calling you guys. Some bad guys escaped from prison and it looks like we'll be busy all day trying to round them all up." She explained as Beast Boy sighed.

"Aw man, I was really looking forward to having some new people over to lighten things up around here." Beast Boy said.

"But, we can all go dancing tonight." She said as Starfire gasped.

"Oh, this is glorious!" She said as she clapped her hands together. "Dancing?" Wildfire repeated as he pushed his empty plate away from him.

"Yeah, its when you to a club and dance." Beast Boy explained.

"And BB gets turned down by every chick in the place." Cyborg joked as Bumblebee laughed.

"Ok, we'll be by around at about ten." She said as the transmission ended.

"Oh we must go to the mall of shopping!" Starfire stated as she shoved the rest of her food in her mouth.

"Mall of shopping?" Batgirl repeated then giggled at the aliens wrong English.

"Yes, the mall of shopping is where we're going to go." Beast Boy shot back as he stood and walked towards the elevator.

**Twenty Minutes Later .**

Robin frowned as Starfire painfully pulled Wildfire through the mall with her, he missed when she would painfully pull his arm.

"So Robin, what's the point of wearing normal clothes if you're still gonna wear your mask?" Batgirl asked as she walked alongside him.

"I dunno, what's the point of wearing a mask if you're just going to let everyone see your face anyways." He said as he walked away from her, but she followed him.

"Ugh, get over the mask thing gosh! I'm not a billionaire in hiding like you, I don't have anything to hide." She said and he turned around. He glared at her and she giggled.

"Do not say anything else about my identity or I will kick you off the team." He warned as he turned away from her and started walking. She rolled her eyes and walked towards Forever 21. He stopped walking as he realizing that he had lost Starfire in the crowd.

"Damnit." He cursed as he went in the direction he last saw her going in.

'How am I supposed to apologize if Batgirl keeps distracting me from Starfire?' He thought as he searched for the two redheads in the crowd.

**Meanwhile .**

"Why are in such a rush? Shall the clothes you acquire be gone soon?" Wildfire asked as he tired of her forcefully pulling him.

"We have not much time, if there is trouble we must leave." She explained as he nodded and looked around. This 'mall' was very big with a lot of people in it.

"We're here!" Starfire declared as they entered Nordstrom Rack.

"What is this place?" He asked as she let him go and he followed after her.

"It is where Earthlings come to get clothing." She explained as she walked towards the men's section.

"Ah, I understand." He said as he followed her around while she picked out some clothes.

"You have to try these on." She said as she handed him a few shirts. He looked confused for moment and she giggled.

"You have to try them on in a fitting room. This way." She said as she walked towards them, picking up a few things on the way.

"So in the room of the fitting I put on these clothes?" He asked and she nodded as they arrived at the door.

"You can bring five items into the fitting room." The employee said as Starfire rolled her eyes. She grabbed the pile of clothes from him and put them in the chair across from the rooms. She carefully chose five articles of clothing and handed them to him. Then she kindly handed the rest of the pile to the employee.

"I shall not be needing these cloths anymore." She said as she grinned at the employee.

"I'm going on break, you can just put those, wherever." She said as she walked away and Starfire giggled. She sat the clothes back in the chair and sat in the chair beside it. Wildfire came out the fitting room shortly after and Starfire stood.

"Hmmmmm, put this on." She said as she grabbed a shirt from the pile and handed it to him. He went back into the fitting room and Starfire realized that he would need shoes too. He came out and she smiled.

"Perfect, now you must change back into the clothes Robin gave you for we must go get shoes." She declared as she left him to finish up.

**Meanwhile .**

Robin looked through the necklaces at the jewelry store he had wondered into.

'Maybe I should get one for her.' He thought as he saw one with a green heart.

'I could get her more than one.' He thought, her favorite color was purple but green really made her eyes come out.

"Hey Robin!" A voice yelled as he turned around.

"You know where Star is? Its time to go." Beast Boy said as Robin shrugged.

"Well could you find her? It's time to go." Beast Boy said as he walked away before Robin could refuse, not like he was anyway. He immediately walked in the direction of the store he knew for sure Starfire would be in. He was immediately irritated by the loud pop music and the bright lights. He completely hated this store, and just about every person who entered it.

"Welcome to Forever 21, would you like any help today?"

"No thank you." He said as he searched for at least one of the redheads. He found one of them sitting by the fitting room and approached them.

"Hello Robin." They greeted as he stood in front of them.

"Where's Starfire?" He asked as Wildfire pointed to the fitting rooms.

"I guess I'll wait." Robin said as he went to sit down next to him, but the chair and the next two to it were full of bags.

"Starfire said that it is better to have what you need and more then to not have what you need." He explained as Robin sat three chairs away from him.

"She likes shopping." Robin replied as one of the fitting rooms opened.

"I believe that we are late for it is 3:17 and were supposed to be back at 3." Starfire said as she came out with an armful of clothes.

"So pick what you want and let's go." Robin said as Starfire rolled her eyes.

"I believe that someone is waiting for you." She said dryly as Robin looked confused.

"Ah, it is that horrible girl." Wildfire said with a scowl on his face. Starfire giggled as she grabbed the clothes she wanted and walked towards the register. "Fancy seeing you here." Batgirl said as she shook her slushie.

"It's time to go." Robin replied as Batgirl shrugged.

"Then why are you here?" She replied as Wildfire did not want her in his presence anymore.

"It does matter as to why he is here. What matters is that you are late to get back to the car. You should worry about yourself for no one else will since you are such a disgustingly horrid girl." Wildfire stated. Robin was flabbergasted and Batgirl was getting angrier by the second.

"First of all-" She started but was cut off by Starfire talking.

"I have made my purchase so we should all get going. Cyborg and Beast Boy shall not be pleased that they had to wait." Starfire said as Wildfire picked up all the bags and followed after her.

"Are you just gonna let him stand there and talk to me like that?" Batgirl questioned as Robin walked away. She threw the slushie at him but he moved out the way.

"Just like he said, you should really worry about yourself." Robin said as he continued walking.

* * *

**Review , :)**


	9. Chapter 9

He sat quietly as he watched his partner fly around her room.

"Why are you flying about?" He asked as she flew into her closet, totally ignoring all the bags full of clothes on her bed and floor. She didn't respond. He stood and walked towards the door.

"Where are you going?" She asked as she poked her head out of the closet.

"I am hungry and seek nourishment." He replied as he left. Starfire looked at the clock that was on her wall then went to the bags of clothing.

**Meanwhile .**

Wildfire hymned a song he had heard while waiting for Starfire in Forever 21. Earthly tunes seemed much more vibrant and full of life than the ones his mother had sang to him.

"Yeah, you make me feel like." He sang as the elevator opened.

"Hey dude, you clean up nice." Beast Boy greeted as Wildfire grinned his evil grin.

"Ah, and I must say that your green complexion does make your eyes more vibrant." He replied as Beast Boy coked his head to the side.

"You really think so?" He said as Wildfire nodded. "I would not lie to you." He lied.

"Aw man thanks, that really means a lot. Most people think my skin is gross." He said.

"Do not partake in the worrying about what others think. Their opinions do not matter." Wildfire assured as Beast Boy nodded.

"Ya know what? You're right, forget what people think. I'm a superhero and if it wasn't for me they wouldn't have a head to think with." He stated as the elevator opened. He marched out the elevator proudly as Wildfire rolled his eyes.

'Earthlings seem to be very easily manipulated by simple compliments to their appearance. What a remarkable weakness.' He thought as he followed the green boy.

"Looking good Wildfire." Cyborg greeted as he channel surfed, waiting for Bumblebee to arrive.

"Thank you Cyborg." He said as he sat down next to him.

'I haven't meditated in a while.' Wildfire thought as he remembered the last time he went to his 'place of happiness' as Starfire called it. He stood also remembering the reason as to why he traveled into the Ops room.

"I acquire nourishment." Wildfire stated as Beast Boy looked up from his tofu sandwich.

"Oh, I think Starfire might have some weird Starfire food in the refrigerator." He said as he opened the door and looked. He pulled out a bowl of pink goo. He stared at the bowl of goo.

"You want it?" Beast Boy asked as Wildfire nodded.

"They are Orka berries." He stated as he stuck his finger in it.

"Do not eat the Orka berries! They are very messy." Starfire yelled as she flew over to him and snatched the bowl away.

"Calm yourself you blubbering fool! I am in need of nourishment!" He yelled as she shook her head.

"I shall give you other nourishment." She said putting the messy food away. He crossed his arms as he saw her search through the box in which they put food in.

"I have waited far too long and I demand that you return the Orka berries." He stated.

"I have not found any food for you so you will have to wait. You shall not die." She said as she closed the door. He groaned.

"You are an incompetent fool." He stated as she rolled her eyes at his insult.

"You do not know the meaning of the incompetent." She replied as he chuckled.

"I believe as though that I am looking at her." He stated as her eyes glowed green.

"I am no mood to defeat you." She said as he laughed.

"Ha, you've amused me with the thought of defeating me." He said as she rolled her eyes.

"Hey Titans." The other redhead in the tower greeted as she entered the room. Wildfire put his face into his hands.

"What is that we are waiting for?" He asked.

"Titans East." Cyborg replied noticing that it was 10:12.

"They are the late." Starfire stated, noticing that her boy wonder wasn't there either.

"Where is the Robin?" Wildfire asked.

"Do not listen to my thoughts." She said as he chuckled.

"Ah, I bet he shall reply with some stupid 'it is a gift' comeback." Wildfire said as she pushed him.

"Stop it." She said as she tried to not think of anything.

"Thinking of nothing is impossible for if you are not thinking, then you are thinking of not thinking." He said as she rolled her eyes.

"And it is a gift by the way." He stated as she groaned.

"I must say that you are very the irritating." She stated as he once again chuckled.

"I must say that I have enjoyed every single emotion that you've gone through during our time together." He said.

"That's kind of creepy." Beast Boy murmured and Cyborg nodded. Cyborg turned the TV off so he and Beast Boy could watch and listen to them banter.

"It took you long enough." Batgirl said as Robin entered the room.

"I believe as though-" Wildfire stopped talking as Starfire punched him on his arm.

"You scrawny little girl, I shall destroy you." He stated as she giggled.

"You shall do no such thing. Your oath keeps you far from it." She said as he rolled his eyes.

"Could you please stop it already!? Gosh, you've been arguing over everything for the last ten minutes!" Batgirl exclaimed as Wildfire grinned.

"Ah, I see that the time has arrived for you to die." He said as he put his hands together in front of his chest.

"_Ryand'r!_" Starfire yelled.

"It is time for this Catgirl to meet Azar." He said as Robin chuckled. "I forbid you from harming the girl of the cats." She declared as he chuckled.

"There is no one here to enforce your demands." He said as he dropped his hands. "Its Batgirl." Batgirl said as Wildfire glared at her.

"You have been saved by the kind yet foolish X'Hal." He said as Batgirl rolled her eyes. "Thank you X'Hal." She said sarcastically as the doorbell was rung.

"Glorious!" Starfire said clapping her hands together as Cyborg went to the door.

"Ah, you and my brother do kill me with that." Wildfire said.

"You have a brother?" Robin asked and he nodded.

"Yes, _Riand'r_ or Darkfire in your language." He said as Starfire grinned, thinking of his brother.

"Yes, he and Blackfire are partners for the war." Starfire said. "What is that creature?" Wildfire asked as Silkie came out the refrigerator.

"Silkie!" Starfire exclaimed as she flew to her pet.

"Ah, the Silkie that was once a gigantic moth." Wildfire said as she brought her bumgorf over to him.

"Oh, I have missed momma's little bumgorf." She said as she hugged her pet.

"Give him to me." Wildfire ordered as he held his arms out.

"Silkie, this is Wildfire and he is not the nice but he shall be the nice for you." She said as she handed Silkie to him.

"You are a disgusting creature in which I must say, you look gorgeous." He said as Silkie smiled.

"Ah, friend Bumblebee you look the beautiful." Starfire said as Titans East entered.

"You don't look too bad either Starfire." Speedy said as Starfire grinned when Robin glared.

"Can we go now?" Batgirl asked loudly, seeing that no one from Titans East was happy to see her.

"Who's the chick?" Speedy whispered to Wildfire and he shrugged.

"I agree with the girl, I am dying to get a break from crime fighting." Bumblebee stated as she pulled Cyborg out the door with her.

* * *

Robin smiled as he stopped in front of the club, Starfire's arms wrapped tightly around his waist. Wildfire landed beside them and the T Car pulled up beside them. All the rest of the Titans piled out of the over capacitated car and the bouncer let them all in. Starfire grinned as the loud music hurt her ears yet made her happy. She looked next to Wildfire who looked highly irritated at the scene.

'This place is over capacitated and it is loud in here, how is anyone to hear anything over this, what is this? Earthly music I must say.' He thought to himself as Starfire pulled him through the crowd. He searched for the other Titans but they had all seemed to be lost in the crowd. Starfire stopped pulling him as they arrived to a table and she sat at one of the chairs then motioned for him to join her.

"I do not like this place, it is the most loud!" He yelled as she nodded.

"It is not that bad! Come, let us dance!" She yelled standing up again and dragging him onto the dance floor with her. She was not the shy girl she was when the Titans went dancing with her sister. She swayed her hips to the movie as Wildfire rolled his eyes.

'I am not supposed to dance with a princess.' He thought as she placed his arms on her waist. He moved his hands away and grinned at her confused face.

"I need no help dancing." He said as he grabbed a random girl and placed her hips against his.

Starfire laughed at her ignorance of Wildfire. She had no idea that he knew how to dance. She spun around as she felt someone tap her on the shoulder. He grinned as he noticed he wasn't interrupting her dancing with Wildfire. He watched as her smile turned into a frown as he was pulled away from her. She glared at the other pair of green eyes that was currently dragging her boy wonder away.

"Hey Starfire!" A voice called out to her and she turned around to meet another pair of masked ones.

"Oh, greetings friend Speedy." She said as the music slowed down.

"Wanna dance?" He asked as the people around them swayed slowly. She sighed, not wanting to be rude to the other Titan.

"I'd love to." She lied as he wrapped his arms around her waist and she awkwardly put hers on his shoulders.

"Ah, it seems as though the Princess needs help retrieving her Prince from the witch." Wildfire thought as he looked at the scene before him. Batgirl forcefully pulled Robin close to her and made him sway to the music with her while Starfire sadly danced with Speedy.

"Ah, my love I have enjoyed our dance." He whispered into the girl he was dancing with ear. She giggled as he smiled.

"There is only one problem I must say." He said as she looked up at him.

"What's wrong?" She asked. "My sister is dancing with a boy she does not wish to dance with." He said as he pointed to the orange girl and she nodded. As he opened his mouth to speak again, she put her finger to his mouth.

"Already on it babe." She said as she disappeared into the crowd only to reappear between Starfire and Speedy. Starfire stared at the back of her head and sighed out of relieve.

"You won't mind will you?" She asked as Starfire shook her head.

"I am sure that friend Speedy shall not mind." She said as Speedy eagerly nodded, exciting to have a hot girl jump into his arms. Starfire turned around and searched for the other masked boy. Instead, she found red hair slapping Robin in the face as Batgirl turned around angrily. Wildfire had interrupted her and Robin's dance so she was pissed.

"Go away." She said and he grinned as Robin slipped away.

"As you wish." He said as he disappeared and laughed when Batgirl turned around to the boy wonder gone.

"Robin!" Starfire yelled as she watched him snap his head around. They weaved their way through the way then awkwardly stood next to each other.

"So um Starfire, I think we need to talk." He said as she grinned.

"Robin, you are forgiven." She said as his face lit up. Without hesitation, he pulled her into a hug.

"Thank you so much Starfire. I don't know what I would've done if I lost you." He said as she smiled.

"But I do not wish to fight for you with her." She said as he let her go.

"There's nothing to fight over Starfire, I'm all yours." He said as she smiled.

"Does she know that?" She asked as Robin smiled. "She will." He said as she smiled and he pulled her into a kiss.

* * *

"What is this place?" Wildfire questioned as he walked alongside Robin and Starfire.

"It's a karaoke bar." Robin replied as Starfire.

"Yes, it is where Earthlings come to see their friends sing on stage and make fun." She said as he nodded.

"Hmm." He said as he watched as the Titans filled the empty place. It was small with only seven tables with four chairs around each. A medium size stage was in the front with a big TV next to it.

"Ok, I nominate myself to go first." Beast Boy said as he stepped onto the stage. Starfire pulled Wildfire to a dark corner as Beast Boy chose a song.

"What is the meaning of this? I believe as though I was enjoying myself." He stated as Starfire rolled her eyes.

"You should partake in the karaoke.-" She was cut off by him denying it.

"No, I shall do no such thing." He said but she ignored him.

"You have said countless times that you have a voice of an angel and I do not believe that you do for you have not sang not one note to me." She said as she crossed her arms.

"I do not care what you believe. I know that me and my brother's voice are utterly indescribably beautiful. I need not someone to tell me so." He said as she groaned.

"Please Wildfire, it is a crime to hide such a wonderful thing." She pleaded.

"It is a crime to force one to do something against their wishes." He shot back as her face saddened.

"Do not be that way for you have reunited with your boyfriend. You must enjoy yourself." He encouraged as her face got sadder.

"Robin has yet to tell the Batgirl to do the backing off. I believe as though he still has feelings for her." She said as she turned to walk away.

"Ah, but I am sure that he loves you more." Wildfire replied as Starfire shook her head.

"What good is his love if he gives it to her too." She said as she walked back to her seat next to the boy wonder.

Wildfire sighed, he had no idea how to cheer her up. Even though he found greet joy in other's despair, her despair bothered him so. He decided to do the one thing he did when he had no idea what to do. Beast Boy had decided on a One Direction song and made Aqualad and Speedy join him on stage. Robin and Cyborg refused. Wildfire grabbed the microphone from him as the song started and Beast Boy stood dumbfound until Wildfire opened his mouth.

"Oh I just wanna take anywhere that you like," He read and everyone froze.

"We can go out any day, any night." He sang as Starfire face lit up.

"Baby I'll take you there, take you there. Baby I'll take you there, there." He continued as Beast Boy decided to be Harry instead of Zayn, who Wildfire had abruptly stolen from him.

"Oh tell me tell me how to turn your love on. You can get, get anything that you want." Beast Boy sang off pitch and Cyborg chuckled from his seat next to Bumblebee. Everyone patiently waited for Wildfire to sing.

"Baby, just shout it out, shout it out. Baby just shout it out, yeah." Beast Boy sang as it was now Aqualad's turn. A passing group of girls heard Wildfire's voice had looked through the window and now seeing Aqualad, entered the bar.

"And if yooou, you want me toooo, let's make a mooove." Aqualad sang as the girls giggled at his bad singing.

"Yeah, so tell me girl if every time we." He sang as the Starfire grinned as Wildfire could sing again.

"T-o-uch, you get this kind of ru-u-ush. Baby, say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah. If you don't wanna take it slow, and you just wanna take me , say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah." They all sang, Wildfire's voice of course standing out.

_[Beast Boy]_

And let me kiss you

_[Wildfire__]_

Oh, baby, baby, don't you know you got what I need

Looking so good from your head to your feet

Come on come over here, over here

Come on come over here, yeah

_[Speedy]_

Oh, I just wanna show you off to all of my friends

Making them drool down their chinny-chin-chins

Baby, be mine tonight, mine tonight

Baby, be mine tonight, yeah

_[Aqualad]_

And if you,

You want me too

Let's make a move

_[Wildfire]_

Yeah, so tell me girl if every time we

_[All]_

To-o-uch

You get this kind of ru-u-ush

Baby, say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah

If you don't wanna take it slow (c'mon)

And you just wanna take me home

Baby, say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah

_[Wildfire]_

And let me kiss you _[x5]_

_[All]_

C'mon

Na na na na na na na na

Na na na na na na na na

Na na na na na na na na

_[Speedy]_

Yeah, so tell me, girl, if every time we

_[All]_

To-o-uchYou get this kind of ru-u-ush

Baby, say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah

If you don't wanna take it slow

And you just wanna take me home

Baby, say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah

Every time we to-o-uch

You get this kind of ru-u-ush

Baby, say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah

If you don't wanna take it slow

And you just wanna take me home

Baby, say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah

_[Beast Boy]_

And let me kiss you

* * *

**So um, the song they sang was 'Kiss You' by One Direction & I do not own the song nor One Direction. **

**Anyways, I get tired of say that but REVIEW :)**


	10. Chapter 10

"Ah, that was the most enjoyable!" Starfire exclaimed as Wildfire laughed at her happiness.

"I am the most happy that you have changed your mood." Wildfire said as they entered Titans' tower with the rest of the Titans following them. Bumblebee and Cyborg linking arms while Robin ignoring Batgirl who jabbered away about Gotham. Beast Boy talked with Aqualad while Speedy walked by himself.

Mas y Menos were at Titans East Tower since they were still little children and Raven was still in the medical room.

"I guess we're crashing here tonight." Speedy said as he sat on the couch.

"I don't mind." Bumblebee said as Cyborg led her to the elevator. Wildfire sat on the couch as he watched Robin and Starfire wait for the elevator.

**"Have you had your fill?" **

**"Y-Y-Y-You're a monster." **

**"Ah, I see you've learned of Azar's curse upon my Father which was unfortunately passed down to me."**

**"Let me out of here, I have seen enough." **

Ryand'r chuckled. **"Foolish girl, I would have thought that you would have realized your mistake by now." **

**"Mistake?"**

**"Yes, I control you now Raven and as you know, I must keep this evil side of me under lock and key and I'll take any precautions to keep it that way. If that means I possess you til' my hearts content, so be it." **

**"Why don't you kill everybody then? Do me and yourself a favor."**

**"Hmm, the daughter of Trigon doesn't want to kill her friends yet her father shall grow tired of waiting and one day succeed in doing it himself." **

**"He won't ever do it, I've stopped him before and I'll do it again." **

**"But if I do it, there'll be no one to stop me. Such a tempting offer, but I must decline." **

**"Right, Starfire is your sister and all." **

**"Half sister." **

**"What difference does it make? You won't tell her the truth so no one will ever know." **

**"I would rather wait for the documents to be recovered." **

**"They were destroyed by the Gordonians when they kidnapped you and Starfire's mother. Your mother, what was her name? Luand'r? She had an affair with your demon Father and you were the result of it. The rumors of Starfire's parents hating each other were true, but even though he hated her, he did not want the public to know of her betrayal for they would most likely want to him to banish her and you from the planet. So he took you in as his own, while your real father fled. All you know of him is that it was said that Azar cursed him and that curse is what ultimately killed him. The curse gives one the undesirable rage against everyone that care for which is why your father fled, he loved your mother and did not want to hurt her. He loved her so much that the rage grew which made him take his own life." **

**"Hmm, seems as though you've been learning a lot." **

**"Everything about your sick and twisted mind. Now I want to leave." **

**"You're not leaving, so please sit and think upon your own self." **

**"If you won't let me out, I will." **

**"You shall do no such thing for I still have control over your body."** Ryand'r closed his eyes and they reopened and stared at the ceiling of the medical room.

**"RELEASE ME!"** Raven yelled as she used her own psychic powers against him.

**"I wouldn't do that if I were you."** Ryand'r warned as Raven's body sat up.

"**Azerath Mentrios Zenthos."** Raven chanted as she desperately tried to break the barrier Ryand'r had made to keep her locked in his mind.

**"I will kill them all."**

Raven's body levitated and flew into the Ops room unnoticed since all the Titans except Bumblebee, Cyborg, Robin and Starfire were all sitting on the floor in a circle. Her dull, gray hand reached out and grabbed a knife.

"Is that Raven?" Speedy asked pointing the limb floating girl holding a knife. She looked over at him, her eyes were empty, no life what so ever in them.

"Hey Raven! How are you feeling?" Beast Boy inquired as he stood and started to walk towards her. She held the knife with both hands above her head with it's blade towards him as he walked towards her.

**"No, no, no."** Raven said as she desperately thought of a way to stop him. As Raven's body flew towards Beast Boy, Raven put all her energy in one attack and unleashed it onto Wildfire's mind. Beast Boy froze and tried to recount the events that just happened. Raven woke up, flew in here and got a knife, then tried to stab me with it, now she's unconscious on the floor and Ryand'r is groaning in pain. Beast Boy bent down and lifted Raven bridal style.

"What's wrong dude?" Speedy inquired as Ryand'r held his head. He ignored him as he tried to regain control. The lights flickered as he took deep breaths. "You fool!" He muttered as he put his head in between his legs and shut his eyes tight.

**Meanwhile .**

"Why have we come up here? Is there something the wrong?" Starfire asked as Robin chuckled.

"I thought you said you didn't want the roof to be a place of bad things since it showed beautiful stuff." He said and she nodded.

"Robin, I do not wish to fight with you." She admitted as they sat down.

"I'm sorry I made you do it, it was all my fault." Robin said and put her head on his shoulder.

"I don't want to fight for I believe it would be a waste on time. I love you and-," Starfire hesitated as Robin looked down at her, "You love me so I see no reason to fight." He pressed his lips against hers in a soft, chaste kiss.

"I totally agree Star." He said as they pulled away, just for Starfire to pull him into another kiss. He gently pushed her onto her back and trailed kissed on her collarbone. Then he remembered something about the day she left.

"Starfire," He whispered in her ear as her hands explored. "How'd you know my name is Richard?"

Starfire giggled as she removed her hands and he frowned.

"You didn't have to stop." He stated as she lightly pushed him off her.

"I've listened to your conversations with the Batman and I heard him call you it. I didn't really know it was your real name, but I decided that it wouldn't hurt to call you by it. Especially since that might have been my last chance to do so." She explained as she stood.

"Oh, you know you can't-" He stopped talking as she put her as finger up to his lips.

"I understand that secret identities are meant to be secret. I shall not speak a word of it to anyone." She assured as she put her hand out to help him up. As he grabbed her hand and stood, he pulled her into a hug.

"That really means a lot to me Star." He stated as he let her go. Then the whole Tower shook, which made Starfire throw her arms around his neck tightly. "What was that?" She asked as he shrugged.

"Let's go see if the others are alright." Robin said as he grabbed her hand and led her through the exit and down the stairs. As they entered the Ops room, everything seemed to be normal. Speedy flipped through channels while Wildfire sat quietly at the other end.

"Where's Beast Boy, Aqualad and Batgirl?" Robin asked while Wildfire avoided all eye contact with Starfire.

"Raven woke up, well I think she woke up. She wasn't really showing any signs of consciousness. But anyways, she was about to stab Beast Boy but then she just fell on the floor." Speedy stated as he put the remote down to watch the Sports channel.

"What? Is she ok?" Robin asked as Starfire glared at Wildfire. "She tried to stab Beast Boy?" She repeated as Wildfire ignored her.

"Beast Boy took her to the infirmary, Batgirl went with him and Aqualad went to go get Cyborg." Speedy said as Robin went to the infirmary while Starfire approached Wildfire. "Wildfire, could I please have a word with you?" She asked gently.

_"We do not have to leave, he can not understand a word we are saying."_ He replied as Speedy ignored the gibberish.

_"Fine, what have you done?"_ She asked calmly.

_"Nothing out the ordinary for a being of my power."_ He said smirking for he had not lied to her yet didn't tell her what happened.

_"Why has Raven tried to kill friend Beast Boy? You are the one who controls her body since she is clearly not in it."_ Starfire stated crossing her arms.

"_Please calm yourself."_ He said as he stood.

_"Where are you going?"_ She asked as he walked away from the couch. _"Fresh air shall be good at the moment."_ He replied as she followed him.

_"Ryand'r please, I must know. It is already my fault that Raven is not here with us so please-"_ She stopped as Ryand'r eyes went from bright green to glowing red.

"_STOP BLAMING YOURSELF FOR EVERYTHING! IT IS MY FAULT! I AM THE ONE LOSING CONTROL!"_ He yelled as she took a step back. _"DO YOU EVEN KNOW WHAT IT IS LIKE TO SIT BY HELPESSLY AS-"_ He stopped talking as his eyes returned to green.

_"Everyone around you is in danger because you are losing control."_ He murmured as he dropped to his knees.

_"Ryand'r."_ She said as she ran to him. _"No, I need no comfort."_ He murmured as he gently pushed her away as she bent down and tried to give him a hug. "_What is it that I can do? I can not stand by and watch you reach your demise."_ She stated as he stood. _"No, I must not show weakness."_ He stated as he lifted his head up. _"On Earth, showing weakness means that you are human."_ Starfire said as he rolled his eyes.

_"Are you human Koriand'r?"_ He asked and she shook her head. _"Then what does it matter?"_

_"It matters so that one will not look down upon ones self for showing weakness."_ She explained and he chuckled.

"_I must apologize for showing weakness since I am part Tamaranian and on Tamaran it is looked down upon for showing it."_ He said as he walked past her.

_"But, I would think that a princess would know that and abide by her country's rules."_ He stated and continued into the Tower.

**Next Day .**

Starfire picked at her food while Wildfire scarfed down his pancakes and bacon.

"What's wrong?" Robin whispered as Starfire shook her head.

"I'm not very hungry." She replied as she pushed her plate away.

"I think you should still eat, training is at noon today." He stated so they all at the table could hear. Titans East had already left and everyone was present for breakfast. Beast Boy groaned as he dropped his tofu on his plate.

"You guys didn't think I'd forgotten did you?" Robin joked as Wildfire's lips curved up into a smile.

"Training you say?" Wildfire stated and Batgirl rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, Robin's crazy about it." Beast Boy stated and Robin glared at him.

"I don't mind, me and Starfire have not been in battle for a few days. I am sure we could both use it." Wildfire said and Starfire nodded.

"But Wildfire, are you sure that you can train today? I do believe that we both are in need of a break so that we can both regain control over ourselves." Starfire stated as Wildfire chuckled.

'How charming, she wouldn't dare say for everyone to hear that I'm losing control and may end up killing all of them.' He thought cheerfully as she glared at him.

"Must I remind you that the war isn't over and that we must both remain on high alert? There is no time for the down time." He stated and Starfire rolled her eyes.

"Then let us train." She declared, her anger growing since he clearly cared not for the well being of her friends and their fates if he were to lose control.

"Training doesn't start til' noon Star." Cyborg stated as Wildfire chuckled as Starfire's anger increased.

"Then let us have the races." She declared as she stood and grabbed Wildfire by his collar. She pulled him out the door while the rest of the Titans finished their breakfast. Once outside, Starfire threw him into the air.

"And where to are we racing?" Wildfire asked as he flew alongside her.

"We shall just fly first." She stated as she flew ahead of him. They continued like this, one trying to fly ahead of the other, going faster and faster, until they reached Tamaran.

"Hmm, seems as though we've returned here." Wildfire pointed out as Starfire rolled her eyes.

"Find clothes. I know you do not enjoy Earth clothes." She stated harshly and he nodded.

He quickly flew towards the parts of Tamaran that she did not want to see. A few moments later, he returned and they flew off back to Earth. This time it was a real race, first to the Tower won. As they neared the Tower, the desire to beat the other grew. That meant that they would play dirty. Wildfire started it by pulling Starfire back by her hair whenever she passed by him.

He would throw her behind him. She quickly caught up to him again and grabbed his boot. She swung him around and threw him back towards Tamaran.

With the Tower coming into view, Wildfire decided that losing was not an option. He started to throw star bolts. Starfire, who already expected him to throw them, had already been moving from right to left. Hitting a moving target was very hard and she smirked at her intelligence, finally having an upper hand against him. Her smirk was replaced by a face of pain as she felt the burn of the star bolt as it hit her on her back. She cried out in pain as she turned around a flew backwards so she could see him.

He waved and she stuck her tongue out. Immediately they threw star bolts at each other, Starfire also shooting him with her eye beams. Wildfire slowly flew closer to her and smirked. She caught his punch but didn't see the knee to the stomach coming. She looked up at his eyes and saw that they had black outlining them.

'I've never seen his eyes black before.' She thought as she grabbed both his wrists to keep him from punching her. He stared at her and for a moment, his eyes went back to being a normal green, only for a moment. His eyes were lost in black energy and his smirk was evil.

"Do not worry Starfire, I promise to keep as much control as I can." He whispered and Starfire frowned.

"As much as you can?" She repeated but couldn't finish about what he said since he had kicked her in her stomach making her fall to the ground. Before she could crash into the sand, he flew below her and kicked her in her back making her fly up again.

She cried out in pain as she tried to catch herself before he flew past her and kicked her back down to the ground. As she saw him float above her, she throw a star bolt that he wasn't expecting at him. Just as she hoped, it hit him in his face.

As he floated and held his face, she flew to the Tower.

'It must be time for training by now.' She thought as she entered the Tower.

"Starfire!" Robin exclaimed as she stumbled in. She looked tattered since her hair was messy and she had bruises forming on her stomach.

"Do not worry about me Robin, they are little nothings." She stated as she walked past him. "It is training time, yes?" Wildfire asked as he walked in, his right hand covering his right eye.

"Aw, man. Were you guys trying to kill each other?" Beast Boy asked as he paused the game he and Cyborg were playing to get a good look at the two. "Do not worry, we were just practicing." He replied as he removed his hand to reveal a nasty burn around his eyes.

"It is noon yes? Then it is time for training." Starfire said as she walked towards the training arena. As everyone slowly filled in to the room above the gym. Cyborg had replaced the small work out room with a big gym. There was a room located above it in which you could watch who was training below and speak to them over an intercom system.

"So, I was thinking since we have two people who are only here temporarily and it wouldn't make sense to make them a training set, we could have a competition." Beast Boy stated and Cyborg nodded.

"Yeah, have everybody face off with each other." Cyborg said as he walked towards the dry erase board on the wall. He started to draw boxes.

"First match will be Beast Boy vs. Robin. Then it'll be Me vs. Wildfire. Then those winners will face off and then Batgirl vs. Starfire. Then the girl winner and the boy winner will face off." Cyborg explained as he wrote down the order with arrows and such.

"And what does this winner receive?" Wildfire intrigued. "Last slice of pizza for a month." Batgirl said, Beast Boy and Cyborg eagerly nodded. "It's on! Bring it on Robin!" Beast Boy yelled as he ran down the stairs and into the gym. Robin followed him as everyone looked down at them.

"I'll say whether or not to use powers, or in you and Batgirl's case all you gadgets and stuff. I'll do it periodically." Cyborg explained as Robin and Beast Boy nodded. A computer animated voice started to speak over the intercom while Cyborg typed stuff onto the training course data base.

"Match 1," It said loudly as Robin and Beast Boy covered their ears, "Robin vs. Beast Boy will begin with superpowers and gadgets allowed in 5, 4, 3, 2, 1." Beast Boy changed into a T Rex and ran towards Robin. Robin pulled his bo staff out his belt and stood ready for the dinosaur. Starfire leaned on the wall and watched the battle, trying to ignore the pain coming from her back and stomach. But she failed to not show the pain with her face.

"You don't have to do this if you don't feel well." Cyborg stated and Starfire shook her head.

"I am well." She replied as Batgirl rolled her eyes.

"Clearly you got pretty beat up out there. We all saw you guys fighting from the gigantic window in the Ops room." Batgirl said dully and Wildfire chuckled.

"We were not fighting." He said and Starfire rolled her eyes, "A fight requires the other to actually, well fight back."

"A fight requires the other to maintain all control over their actions." Starfire murmured, so low it was illegible to everyone in the room.

**'What was that?'**

**'Nothing that would interest you.'** Starfire replied.

**'STARFIRE! HELP!'** Raven yelled and Wildfire chuckled.

**'You think I would let her you hear you? I've already detached her from the mental conversation.'**

**'You're unstable Wildfire, you need to meditate.' **

**'I'll meditate when the war is over, I have no time for such things.' **

**'The curse is growing and you fighting so intensely isn't helping the situation. I know it'll be an outrage to the kingdom but you cannot fight in the war.'** Raven pleaded.

Wildfire was silent, as if he was actually thinking of taking her advice because truthfully, deep down inside, the part of him the curse had buried away, the Tamaranian part probably, he wanted to see everyone happy; he wanted to make everyone happy. He chuckled at actually having a Tamaranian part inside of him. He hadn't felt any feelings like Starfire talked about. The happiness that brought flight or the anger and rage that brought the star bolts. His star bolts seemed to just come naturally, he didn't have to be angry for them to work.

"No powers." The computer stated and Beast Boy, who was a bird, changed back into his human form and let himself fall towards Robin.

Robin stood ready for impact but nothing could prepare him for what happened. Beast Boy had his mouth open and drool dripped out and onto the Robin's hair. Wildfire chuckled as Robin ignored the falling boy from the sky and hastily tried to remove the saliva from his hair. Beast Boy crashed into Robin and that made them both crash into the floor. Robin quickly recovered and stood over Beast Boy who took the crash hard. He laid there unconscious and Robin chuckled.

"BB is down, Robin wins." Cyborg said over the intercom.

"Piece of advice to everyone, do not fall from the ceiling, you will be knocked out." Cyborg stated as Robin picked up Beast Boy and slung him over his shoulder. He walked up the stairs and laid Beast Boy on the floor.

"Shall friend Beast Boy be alright?" Starfire asked and Cyborg shrugged.

"He'll be alright, he'll just sleep it off." Robin assured while Batgirl rolled her eyes.

"I believe it is I and Cyborg's turn for battle, yes?" Wildfire said as Starfire glared at him. Cyborg nodded and headed down the stairs but Starfire stopped him.

"But before you two battle, I must have a word with Wildfire." Starfire stated and Wildfire chuckled.

_"What is it?"_ He questioned.

"It is rude to speak like this in front of my friends since they do not know what I am saying." Starfire replied crossing her arms.

**'Would you rather we speak like this?'**

"I would rather we speak out loud and in English." She stated and he rolled his eyes.

"The only reason you want to talk is because you want to threaten me. If I harm any of your friends you are going to harm me but I don't know how your going to do that. You still have yet to beat me at anything." He stated and she was silent.

"Now if you excuse me, I have a battle to win. I suggest you prepare yourself also, but that is you want another chance to beat me in a fight." He stated as he followed Cyborg down the stairs.

"What was that about?" Robin asked but Starfire ignored him, she had too many things on her mind to pay attention.

'What am I to do? He is too powerful for me, and he has disabled Raven.' She thought as she watched the battle below.

'Oh X'Hal, please do not let him harm Cyborg, or Robin.' She thought, realizing that when Wildfire won this, he would be going up against Robin. Wildfire stood nonchalantly as Cyborg blasted him with his arm. He was easily dodging each of them.

"Your skill and aim is remarkable." Wildfire said while he jumped around, not even flying around the blasts. Cyborg ignored him and constantly blasted him while Wildfire closed in on him. Wildfire engulfed his bazooka arm in his black magic, making it unable to blast him.

"Hmm, what shall I do now?" He asked himself out loud, all the ideas floating in his head included ripping his arm off and that was too harsh for Starfire's liking. Cyborg, noticing Wildfire's dilemma, decided to take advantage of it. He blasted missiles at him from his back. Wildfire, who was floating above him, put a black shield in front of him and the missiles disappeared into them. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He opened them and his eyes lost in a white light.

**Meanwhile .**

Starfire stood leaning against the wall in deep thought.

'What has Ryand'r done to friend Raven? Robin shall become suspicious soon and what shall I tell him? I can not tell him that Ryand'r has been losing control over himself. There is no telling on how Robin will react to him taking down one of his teammates.' She thought as she ignored the white star bolt that hit the window everyone was looking out of. Wildfire was out of her control and that left her completely confused on how to help him regain his control.

'If only Raven was here, she would know how to help him since she too possesses the same powers.' She thought as Cyborg hit the window. It wouldn't be long until Cyborg would give up the fight and it would be her turn. She glanced over at Batgirl who was staring at the fight below. 'She shall be easy to defeat.' Starfire thought to herself and smiled at her own confidence.

"It's your turn." Wildfire stated as he stood in front of her, knocking her out of her thoughts.

_"I have no doubt that you will succeed in defeating her."_ He stated and she nodded.

_"I wouldn't dare let her have the chance to face you in battle."_ She replied as she walked past him.

"What do you guys talk about?" Beast Boy asked as he sat up from his place on the floor, he had just woke up when he heard the gibberish.

"Things that we do not wish for others to hear." He replied as he helped the green boy up off the floor.

"But do not worry my friend, Starfire would say it in English if she felt that all should hear it." He assured and Beast Boy nodded. Beast Boy walked towards Cyborg who was watching the battle below. Wildfire noticed that the male titans were busy staring at the battle below, a perfect time for him sort out his inner demons so he could keep them under control. He sat on the floor and crossed his legs. Taking a deep breath, he closed his eyes and went to his 'happy place'.

**"Now is not the time to meditate. You and I both know that Starfire is going to end this match in a couple of minutes and it will be your turn against Robin."** Raven stated and he groaned out loud.

**"Instead of annoying me, why don't you help? I'm falling apart in here, so please, help me piece everything back together."**

**"You and I both know that's impossible since the curse is what's tearing everything in here apart."** Raven stated coldly and he opened his eyes, meditating was not an option.

**"Then what do you suppose I do? Let the little control I have go and watch myself kill everything on this planet."**

**"Why would you kill everything on the planet?"**

**"Because I am Tamaranian and just like Starfire said, the love in a Tamaranian's heart is for all. Maybe I'll make her watch me kill everything she cares for here on Earth.**" Wildfire quickly shook his head.

**"You don't even want to do anything evil, but the curse is what keeps those thoughts in your head."** Raven said, finally understanding his situation.

**"You would be more like your brother if it weren't for the curse, and you won't allow yourself to be more like your brother since that would mean the curse would have more control. The happier you let yourself to be, the more things the curse wants to destroy."** Raven said and Wildfire stood up. He walked over and looked down at the battle. Starfire used her gift of flight to her advantage, he expected that. Batgirl throw a rope and it wrapped around Starfire, making her star bolts unusable at the moment.

'Break through the rope or blast her with your eyebeams.' Wildfire thought to himself, wondering what her next move would be. She fired her eyebeams at Batgirl, who jumped out the way, and while Batgirl jumped out the way she broke free from the rope and threw star bolts at her.

'That'll keep Batgirl from doing too much but jumping out the way.' He thought as Batgirl did something surprised him.

As she did a backwards flip out the way of a star bolt, she threw what seemed to be smaller version of the yellow bat on her chest at Starfire. They were bombs that blew up around Starfire.

'Impressing.' Wildfire thought as the computer said 'No powers.' The bombs filled the room with smoke that was very hard to see through. Coughing was heard but it was not able to be identified as Batgirl or Starfire. Cyborg flipped a switch that turned on the ceiling fans in the gym. Wildfire glanced at Robin, his eyes were frantically searching the room for Starfire and Wildfire grinned, knowing that Starfire learned this from him. Batgirl was sent flying across the gym as Starfire punched in her face. Batgirl hit the wall and slid down it. She sat for a moment and stared at the girl on the other side of the gym. Batgirl stood and clapped.

"That was one hell of a punch." She stated as she walked towards her.

"Thank you, I have learned the right way to throw a punch from Wildfire." Starfire stated as she too walked towards her.

"Ah, I did teach her that!" Wildfire exclaimed, happy that she learned well. They both stood in the middle of the gym, face to face. Robin stood and nervously waited for the first one to make a move. Just as he expected, Batgirl threw the first punch.

What he didn't expect was for Starfire to grab the her fist and flip Batgirl over her shoulder. On the floor, Batgirl swung her leg at Starfire's feet and made Starfire fall down. Starfire hit the floor hard, but didn't have time to be in pain since Batgirl was crawling towards her. Starfire rolled away and was about to stand but Batgirl grabbed her hair and pulled her back down.

Batgirl was about to elbow her in her ribs when Starfire kicked her, harder than she intended to. Batgirl was sent flying up to the sky and Starfire started to panic. Batgirl too started to panic as the floor was further and further away from her. Everyone gasped as Batgirl stopped ascending and started to descend from the ceiling.

Starfire stared up at her and tried to stand under her so she could catch her. Batgirl saw that Starfire wasn't aligned correctly and would not catch her. She turned around and pressed a button on her utility belt. It shot out a rope that stuck to the ceiling. She closed her eyes and prayed the rope was short enough to catch her from falling to her death. Just as she had hoped, the rope held her in the air. Starfire left out a sigh of relief as she let her arms fall to her sides. As Batgirl held on tightly to the rope as the Titans filled the gym. Wildfire flew over to Starfire and embraced in a bone crushing hug.

"That was GLORIOUS!" He exclaimed letting her go.

"GLORIOUS!?" Batgirl exclaimed jumping down from the rope. She landed on her feet and glared at him.

"What is so glorious about almost KILLING me?" Batgirl yelled stepping towards him and Starfire.

"I did not mean to-" Starfire said and Wildfire put his hand over her mouth.

"Stop overreacting. Beast Boy fell from that height and he is fine and I would assume that you know how land from heights like that, seeing that you have no superpowers." Wildfire stated and Batgirl was enraged.

"Starfire's DISQUALIFIED!" She yelled and Wildfire chuckled.

"Disqualified? I do believe that you were not supposed to use any gadgets at the time." He stated and looked towards Cyborg. Batgirl growled while Cyborg had on a thinking face.

"Well, Starfire did put Batgirl in some real danger but she didn't mean to. Batgirl was able to stop herself and she used her gadgets to do it, and she wasn't supposed to." Cyborg stated and Wildfire nodded with him.

"Perhaps we should take a vote." Wildfire stated and Starfire rolled her eyes. _"You have got to be doing the kidding with me."_ She murmured and he looked at her. _"What was that?"_ He asked.

_"Why must you always fight with her? I know that she is the best but must you always do the picking of a fight with her?"_ She questioned and he shrugged.

_"Why do you want her to be disqualified instead of me? I unintentionally almost killed her for X'Hal's sake! Why must you defend me?"_ She stated and he smirked.

_"I was under the impression that you wanted to fight no one but me and wanted me to fight no one but you, but if that is not what you want-"_ He stopped talking as Starfire huffed.

"All in favor of Batgirl's disqualification." Cyborg stated and Wildfire held his hand up.

_"I promise you that I will kill that girl if I have to battle against her."_ Wildfire said and Starfire's hand shot up.

**"You'd never kill Batgirl before you kill Starfire, the curse won't let you."**

**"I know you're not stupid because clearly I am aware of who the curse wants dead."**

**"I could probably get rid of the curse for you, but of course I would have to be in my own body."**

**"But of course, you are not going anywhere. One of things I've learned in my life is to never let a threat run freely."**

**"I'm flattered that you think I'm a threat but I'm more like a promise. I promise you that I can help you."**

**Twenty Minutes Later .**

Starfire embraced him as he stumbled through the door.

"I'm ok, Star." He replied as she let him go and wiped a tear. He frowned at her, she never got this emotional whenever he got a little beat up in battle. "What's wrong?" He asked and she quickly shook her head while she wiped the tears that kept forming.

"Nothing Robin." She stated as Wildfire flew to the window and lightly tapped on it. Starfire glared at him while he grinned.

**"You know I did not mean to do that."**

**"I do not care for the fact of the matter is that you did it."**

**"The fact of the matter is that you can't do anything about it."** Starfire's eyes glowed green as she walked past Robin and down the stairs.

_"Ah, has the Princess come out of her palace to play?"_ Wildfire teased and Starfire shot eyebeams at him. He easily dodged them as Starfire threw star bolts and flew towards him.

_"Hmm, it seems as though I have stricken a nerve. Please, tell me what it is that as has triggered your most deep anger?"_ He asked, avoiding her attacks by flying around the room.

_"I HAVE GROWN TIRED OF YOUR ARROGANCE!"_ She yelled as she her star bolts grew bigger and stronger with each throw.

_"What is it that makes believe that you are so much better than everyone? So much better than me!?"_ She exclaimed as she flew faster towards him.

_"I have never met anyone with so little care towards the well being of those around him!"_ She yelled as one her star bolts hit him in his face.

_"Why is it that you choose to still fight when you know that if you lose control you shall kill everyone surrounding you! Do you truly not care!?"_ She shouted as she threw more star bolts, most of them hitting him. _"I have stood by and let you talk so low about your own country but no more."_ She said as she put her hands hang in front of her, a star bolt forming and growing bigger with every word that left her mouth.

_"I may have sacrificed some of my Tamaranean culture to live here on Earth, but I will never sacrifice the love in my heart that EVERY Tamaranean feels for every living thing."_

Wildfire chuckled as he looked up and watched the huge green star bolt fly towards him. He put his hand out, his palm facing the green energy. He closed his eyes and a black energy ball started to form. The star bolt hit his hand but it just stayed there as the black energy engulfed. When the star bolt was fully emerged into the black, he closed his hand into a fist and the star bolt disappeared. Starfire rolled her eyes as he opened his eyes.

"That does not intimidate me." She stated dully and he started to laugh.

"Intimidate you? Is that what you think I've been trying to do? No, no, no. You're ignorance truly is bliss. I'm sure that if you knew that I've been trying to kill you, you'd surely not be so damn happy all the time. I've been trying keep this urge under lock but, let's just say it was a rusty lock." He said and she glanced over to her teammates, who's eyes were glued to their fight. She went back to looking at Wildfire, who's eyes were flickering from green to red.

**"Wildfire, I'm not just going to sit here and let you lose control ok? But I can't do anything about it in here, you have to let me go to my own body."**

"Wildfire?" Starfire called out.

**"You're losing control Wildfire, if you're not going to let me out, then at least let Starfire out of here."**

"Wildfire."

**"Wildfire."**

"WILDFIRE!"

"Get. Out. Of. Here." He said, his voice deep and dark, causing shivers to run down Starfire's spine. She slowly flew away, but couldn't leave him. He was her responsibility. As she turned around, his eyes were fully red and he was grinning.

"You stayed, for me?" He teased as his hands had white star bolts in them. Starfire could no longer hide her fear as she quickly flew in a zigzag pattern to avoid being hit by his many star bolts.

"No Powers." The computer stated and they both ignored it, Starfire wouldn't dare not use her powers to defend herself against him and Wildfire just wasn't in the right mind at the moment.

"Come on guys, you gotta play by the rules." Cyborg said through the intercom and Wildfire's head whipped around to the speaker. He quickly flew to it and ripped it from the wall. Cyborg stood in shock as he threw it Starfire.

"Cyborg!" Robin yelled and he snapped out of his gaze.

"What's going on?" Batgirl asked as Starfire was hit by a star bolt.

"Something's wrong with Wildfire." Robin replied as Starfire crashed into the floor as a star bolt hit her. Wildfire landed next to her and stood over her. She shot him with her eye beams which made him fly into the stairs. He got up and ripped the railing off the stairs then ran towards her with it. She tried to fly away but he swung it like a baseball bat and knocked her across the room. She hit the wall and slid down it.

"Wildfire, please stop this." She whispered as she leaned against the wall.

_"Oh trust me Koriand'r, I would if I could."_ He said as he ran towards her with the railing pointing its tip at her.

She clapped her hands in front of her and she caught the railing before it could pierce her. She wrapped her fingers around the pole and they both smirked. He lifted his side of the pole so her feet weren't touching the floor. A black energy engulfed the pole and it shocked Starfire, making her fall from it. But as she fell she throw a star bolt at the pole making it break in half.

He stood and looked at his half of the pole and decided he could still make use of it. As Starfire attempted to recollect herself as she sat on the floor, Wildfire ran towards with the pole. She quickly grabbed the other half and put it across her chest just in time for Wildfire to try to hit her with it. Wildfire pushed down, trying to break hers with his and Starfire took the opportunity for an attack. She shot him with her eye beams again.

They hit him on his cheeks and that left him in pain, and angry. He dropped the pole and held his face. She crawled over to the wall and stood leaning against it. He growled and she searched for an exit other than the stairs.

"You're not leaving here alive." He declared as the door that lead to her teammates was engulfed in black energy. Robin eyes widened at his words and looked at the door and immediately tried to open it, but the door wouldn't budge. He threw himself against it but with no avail.

"STARFIRE!" He screamed and Starfire blinked the tears away.

"You won't kill me Wildfire, you're stronger and better than that." She said as she finally noticed the door that lead to the hallway outside the gym.

"I won't let you live Starfire, I've kept too much from you and now I regret to say that now I'll never let too much get to you." He stated as the door was covered in black energy. Tears ran down her face as she shook her head. Her hands held star bolts and he chuckled.

"Fighting back is futile." He said as he walked towards her and the whole room was engulfed in black energy.

"Aw man, we gotta get down there!" Beast Boy yelled as the black energy covered the window, keeping them from seeing what was going on down there.

"Break the windows." Batgirl said dully. Beast Boy transformed into a gorilla and started to bang on them but they didn't break. Then he went to bang on the door but it didn't work either.

"Where does this vent lead?" Robin questioned as Batgirl lifted him up so he could open the vent on the ceiling.

"There's a series of airways throughout the tower and this one could lead to any of them." Cyborg said as he pressed the screen on his arm. Everyone froze as Starfire's scream was heard.

"LET'S GO!" Robin yelled as he ripped the vent off and pulled himself through it. Robin didn't wait to listen to Cyborg's directions and opened the first vent he found. He emerged onto the roof and frowned. He quickly ran through the door and down the stairs.

After a few flights of stairs, he opened the door that lead to the hallway that held the gym door. That's when he saw her sitting against the gym door and he quickly ran to her. She seemed to be a daze as she sat staring into nothing, her skin was paler and her tears were dried up on her pale face.

"Starfire?" He said softly, unsure what was wrong with her. She didn't seem to unfazed so he knelt down and lightly shook her. A single tear drop streamed down her face and she said something so lightly he didn't understand.

"What's wrong? What happened? Where's Wildfire? What did he do to you? Are you ok?" He asked, not caring that he asked every question that popped up into his head at the moment, he wanted answers.

"Robin, I know he won't do it but sometimes," She stopped as she blinked and the color slowly came back to her face. "I think he'll actually kill me."

Robin quickly pulled her into his arms as she started to bawl.

"I was so scared Robin!" She sobbed as a figure started to crawl down the hall.

"It's ok now Star, I'm here." He said lovingly and she lifted her head up, just in time to see the black figure lift its head up, its white head up. She screamed as Robin snapped his head over in the direction she was looking.

"What is that!?" Starfire exclaimed as Robin walked over towards it.

"It's me." The thing said as it tried to stand, but was very weak and fell to it's knees. "Is that Raven?" Robin asked, recognizing her voice.

"Idiot." She murmured as she faded into the floor only to emerge from it standing perfectly.

"Raven!" Starfire exclaimed as she hugged her. "What was that thing you just were?" Robin asked as shuffling was heard from the floor above him.

"It was a curse Wildfire put on me, he's really smart for it though. He didn't want me free so if I ever got free, I would have a hard time getting around being all weak and discolored." She explained as Robin started to get angry. Starfire noticed it and hurried to calm him down.

"Please Robin, do not be angry with him, he could not help it." She said and Raven shook her head.

"Then who are we supposed to be angry with then?" Raven snapped back and Starfire frowned.

"Well I brought him here so it's my fault he lose control. If I didn't bring him here, he would be back on Tamaran, being in his happy place." She stated quietly as Robin walked towards the gym.

"He's not in there." She stated.

"Then where is he?" Raven asked, she too wanting a little bit of revenge for keeping her locked up in his sick and twisted mind for so long.

"I do not know. I don't remember what happened after he made the room black." Starfire admitted and Raven groaned.

"He removed the memories from your head. He must have done something bad if he didn't want you to remember it." Raven said and Starfire shook her head as the other Titans entered the hallway.

"I am completely unharmed! I do not see or feel any pain." Starfire said as she twirled around to show them she had no bruises what so ever.

"Are you listening to yourself Starfire? You're defending someone who just tried to kill you!" Raven argued.

"She's right Starfire, you can't come to his defense in this situation." Robin stated. Starfire pushed past them and through the door, only to have to push past the rest of the Titans. "What's her problem?" Batgirl asked and Raven shook her head.

"We have to find Wildfire." She stated and the Titans were silent. "Well, he's not in the Tower." Cyborg stated looking at his arm.

"Then Raven can find him them, but she'll probably take a while so me, Beast Boy and Cyborg can work on the completely destroyed gym." Batgirl stated. Beast Boy and Cyborg went into the gym while Raven faded through the floor, leaving Batgirl and Robin alone.

"Do I really need to tell you to go to her?" She asked as she walked towards the gym. He grabbed her arm as she walked past him. But before he could speak, she beat him to it.

"Go to her, I'll be fine. There's no need in sticking around if I'm not needed, the Dark Knight would probably kill both of us if he saw how we got caught up with each other like that. We're heroes and there's wasn't time for us back then and there's clearly no time for us now." She stated and he gave her a hug.

"Aw, come on. Batman will have our heads if he saw us hug." Batgirl joked as he let her go.

"Go get her birdbrain." She said as he walked towards the door.

'She still loves me.' He thought to himself as he went straight to the roof.

'But I'm sure she'll move on as soon as she gets back to Gotham.' He declared to himself as he entered into the roof, but didn't see a tall redhead there.

'She must be in her room.' He thought as he went back inside the Tower. He went to her room, but she wasn't there. Now he was starting to panic since she wasn't where he thought she would be. What if Wildfire had gotten her? What if she went back to war without saying goodbye? He went to the Ops room and he sighed out of relieve when he saw her pacing back and forth.

"I've been looking everywhere for you Star." He said as he walked towards her, but she didn't seem to be listening to him. "Starfire." He called out as he watched her walk back and forth.

"Oh, hello Robin." She greeted as she kept pacing.

"What's the matter?" He asked as he sat on the couch.

"You and Raven want to find Wildfire but he does not need to found right now. The Gordonians shall return soon and Wildfire needs to be ready for it. He can not battle efficiently if he is unstable." She explained as she stood in front of him. Robin was about to talk but Starfire cut him off.

"And I am aware that if Wildfire is not found, there is no telling what he's doing right now. I'm aware that he could be killing thousands of people right now but are you aware that ALL of my people could be killed if he and I can not fight together in this war." Starfire stated as tears streamed down his face. "Starfire, I didn't know that-" He began but Starfire cut him off again.

"Did you also not know that I am VERY well aware that he has just tried to take my life? Even though that has happened I will not let you or anybody else harm him, I made a promise and I shall not break it Robin." She declared and he stood.

"Wildfire is my responsibility and-" Her voice was silenced as Robin kissed her. They separated for air and Robin took the chance to talk.

"I'm sorry Starfire, I didn't realize how you felt about all of this." He said as he wiped the tears on her face. "Thank you Robin." Starfire said as she hugged him.

**Meanwhile .**

A green hand nervously knocked on a door with five letters on it.

"What?" A voice asked coldly as the door opened only to see half her face.

"Oh um, hey Raven." He greeted scratching the back of his head.

"Aren't you supposed to be helping Batgirl and Cyborg in the gym?" She asked and he shrugged.

"Didn't really feel like I was needed since Cyborg kept talking to himself and Batgirl wasn't talking at all." He explained.

"Goodbye." She said but Beast Boy stopped the door with his foot.

"No um, wait. I wanted to ask you something." He stated and Raven remembered when Wildfire tried to stab him.

'He's no different, I would have tried to save anyone else on the team.' She thought to herself trying to push the thought of her actually maybe just a little bit liking him away.

"I'm really happy that you're back. I mean I missed you, no I mean that it was pretty boring without you around." He said and her heart started to beat faster. 'Get a grip, he's just a blubbering fool.' She thought, remembering that Wildfire had called Starfire it just yesterday.

"So um yeah, I'd like to celebrate you being in good health again, just me and you." He said, both unclear yet clear what he was asking.

'He did it.' She thought as her heart pounded harder.

'I did it.' He thought as his heart pounded in his chest.

"Just you and me?" She repeated and he quickly nodded.

"Just the two of us." He said and he reminded himself that the worse that could happen is that she could close the door with no response.

"Um, I'd like that." She said and quickly closed the door. Beast Boy stood outside the door in shock at what she said while Raven stood inside the door in shock at what she said.

"I said yes."

"She said yes."

Beast Boy slowly walked towards the elevator and when he was safely in there with the doors closed, let it all out.

"SHE SAID YEEEEEEEEEES! WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Beast Boy shouted as he danced around the elevator. Raven smiled as she heard his yells.

"What have I done?" She asked herself as she sat on her bed to meditate.

"YOU JUST GOT A DATE WITH BEAST BOY!" Happy yelled.

"I think she's well aware of that." Knowledge stated.

"Oh what should she wear? Something that'll make him fall in love!" Love said excitingly.

"He won't like that at all, something from the dirty laundry should do!" Sloth exclaimed.

"Ugh, he'd probably like that too since he's clearly hasn't washed his clothes either." Rude stated crossing her arms.

"Maybe if she just didn't go it would be better." Timid suggested and Bravery groaned.

"I'd never let her back down like that! First dates are one of the most scariest things to conquer but she'll conquer it." Brave declared and Raven shook her head.

"When did this become a date?" She asked and Love laughed. "When was it not a date?"

**Meanwhile .**

Robin and Starfire laughed as they laid on the roof looking up at the clouds.

"So, what was it like? Ya know, fighting in the war." He asked and Starfire shrugged.

"It was actually quite boring at first since we were stationed so far away from the others. Wildfire did not want to talk either but he started to after a while." She explained and he nodded. "What made him talk?" Robin asked and Starfire shrugged again.

"He decides when he talks and when he doesn't, I would guess that it has something to do with how his emotions are." She stated. "What made him go crazy?"

"He did not go the crazy, he was just overwhelmed and didn't take the necessary precautions." She explained.

They laid in silence as the clouds slowly moved across the sky.

"There are no clouds are Tamaran." She jabbered.

"I noticed." He replied.

"The sky is not a beautiful blue." She said and he nodded. She sat up and looked down at him, clearly he wasn't paying attention to her anymore.

"Robin?" She said but he was just staring out into space through his mask.

"Richard?" She said softly as he blinked and looked at her. She giggled and he chuckled.

"Richard um Grayson yes?" She asked and he nodded. "Koriand'r." He said as he sat up and pecked her lips.

"I've never heard you spoken in Tamaranean before." She said and smiled. "I like it."

"Well, don't get used to it. Your name and 'bumgorf' are the only things I know and Tamaranean seems really hard to speak in." He said and she giggled.

_"It is not very hard at all. Some words are harder to pronounce than others but English too has hard words."_ She stated.

Robin talked gibberish back to her and she laughed. "I'm not very familiar with that language." She stated and he smirked.

"Maybe you should learn it." He said as he pressed his lips against hers. Starfire straddled him as she deepened the kiss. He slowly laid onto his back, making sure to keep their lips locked. Both of their hands started to explore, Robin let his hands run up and down her thighs while Starfire felt no need to waste time in foreplay. While his hands went up further to grip her butt, she started to unbuckled his utility belt. He broke off the kiss and moved her hands. She opened her mouth to protest but he started talking.

"We're on the roof Starfire, in the daylight." He stated and she giggled.

"Oh why not Robin?" She asked pouting.

"Maybe if it wasn't daylight but not in the daylight Star, that's too out in the open." He stated as Starfire pouted.

"Please?" She pleaded trailing kisses down his neck.

"Star." He whined as she took his cape off. She ignored him as she took his uniform shirt off.

"It's been so long Robin." She whispered as she rubbed her hands up and down his abs.

"But not here Star." He replied as she started kissing his stomach.

**Approximately Three Minutes Later .**

"Fuck." Robin muttered as he sat on the roof in nothing but his pants with no belt and his shoes. Starfire gave him the slip as soon as he actually laid back and enjoyed her ministrations. She took all his discarded clothes too and now he was stuck with his raging erection and pants that were going to fall down if he stood.

"You can't stay up here all daaaay." Starfire said in a sing song voice as she floated above him.

"I can't go in there like thissss." He said in a sing song voice back to her.

"But there is no one in the hallways. Cyborg and Beast Boy are surely playing video games just as Raven is surely sitting next to them reading a book." She said as she floated just out of his grasp as he reached up and tried to grab her. "

This is not funny Star, give me my clothes." He demanded as she started laugh.

"Oh but it is very funny Robin!" She said as he stood holding his pants up. "Come on Star." He pleaded as she admired her view of the boy wonder.

"Hmm, and what shall I get in return for your clothes?" She asked and he chuckled. "Anything you want but having sex on the roof in the daylight." Robin replied and she pouted.

"What about the- Mmph!" Starfire stopped talking as Robin pulled her down by her jumping up and grabbing her foot.

**Meanwhile .**

Raven paced through her room in deep thought. She still had yet to locate Ryand'r but she couldn't focus with the fact that she had a date with Beast Boy fresh on her mind.

"I don't understand what the big deal is. It's just a date." Knowledge stated.

"Ugh, don't you know anything? It's the first date with Beast Boy, that's like the most important step in a relationship." Love explained and Knowledge rolled her eyes.

"Even I knew that Knowledge." Clueless said.

"SHUT UP ALL OF YOU! You guys don't even know if I'm going on this 'date'. There's too many things to do to worry about going out on dates." Raven stated as someone knocked on the door. Happy squealed as Raven cringed.

"It's Beast Boy!" She exclaimed as Raven calmly opened the door.

"Yes Beast Boy." Raven stated as she cracked the door open.

"We didn't set a time and date for it." Beast Boy said shyly as he scratched his head,

"So I was thinking Friday at 8?" Raven slowly nodded her head. "Great." She replied as she quickly shut the door.

"Oh well, see you then." He said through the door.

**Next Day .**

"Fuck." Robin muttered as a sharp pain struck his neck as he opened his eyes.

"Good morning!" Starfire greeted as he took his surroundings.

Starfire was in his lap grinning at him and they were on her bathroom floor, naked. His face immediately turned red as Starfire grinned.

"I shall go gather us some clothing yes?" She asked as she stood. His mouth hung as he gazed upon her and slowly nodded.

**In the Ops Room .**

"I wonder where Starfire and Robin disappeared to." Beast Boy stated as he laid on the couch and watched morning cartoons.

"Yeah, I haven't seen them either but anyways, how was it with Raven last night?" Cyborg questioned as he flipped bacon.

"Well, I don't wanna kiss and tell but, someone in this room has a hot date Friday." Beast Boy stated standing up and walking over to the table.

"Bout time you gotta date with Raven." Cyborg replied as she walked in.

"Speaking of the devil, morning Rae." Cyborg said as he took waffles out the waffle maker.

"Where's Starfire and Robin?" Raven asked as she sat down next to Beast Boy. Both Beast Boy and Cyborg shrugged. As Cyborg put plates of food on the table, the two walked hand in hand.

"Good morning fellow Titans!" Starfire greeted as they sat down at the table. As everyone started to eat, the alarm went off. Beast Boy and Cyborg immediately began to scarf down their food as Robin ran to the computer.

"It's the Hive Five robbing a bank." He stated as they all left the Tower. They arrived at the scene as Jinx took out the guards with her magic.

"You ever notice that there's six of them instead of five?" Beast Boy whispered to Cyborg as the rest of the Hive Five ran out the bank.

"Hive Five, eat them alive!" Jinx yelled while Robin rolled his eyes.

"Titans GO!" He yelled and the battle commenced.

Gizmo shot rockets at Cyborg while Cyborg blasted him with his bazooka arm. Jinx throw her pink crescent moon shaped bad luck magic at Robin while Beast Boy and Raven battled See More and Kyd Wykkyd.

Starfire looked around and wondered where the last member of the Hive Five had disappeared to. She kept her guard up as she floated up from the ground but she was suddenly being swung around by her leg. She threw a star bolt at the person swinging her and they let her go as they put their hands up to their face.

She was about to hit a wall head first but turned her body around so that her feet would land on the wall and she could push herself of it. She pushed herself off the wall into the direction of Mammoth.

But before she could throw another star bolt at his face, she felt _**his**_ presence. He wasn't there yet, but he was approaching them, fast.

Where did he go?

Had he meditated? She crashed into Mammoth as she was lost in worry.

Was he still losing control? Mammoth picked her up and threw her up in the air.

Had he already lost control and was coming to kill everyone? He punched her in her stomach and she flying into the wall of the bank.

Why was he coming so fast? She slid down the wall.

Was it time to go back? She immediately flew towards Mammoth again but this time shot eyebeams at him. All of them hit their target and Mammoth laid on the ground in pain. She flew above him and picked him up by his arm then threw him in no particular direction. Then she flew in the direction she felt his presence.

"Starfire!" Robin yelled out as he noticed her leaving the battle. He failed to notice Mammoth flying towards him and was crashed into by him. Jinx laughed as her opponent was flattened by her teammate.

'Wonder where she's going.' Jinx thought to herself as she squinted her eyes to look at the retreating Tamaranian. Raven froze as she felt an immense power approaching them. Beast Boy blocked a magic beam from Kyd Wykkyd as he stood in front of her in elephant form.

"You ok Raven?" Beast Boy asked as he changed back into human form.

"It's Wildfire, he's coming." Raven stated as she came to the conclusion that he was the only being that could possess such power. Beast Boy couldn't respond as he was hit by one of See More's eyes. He cried in pain as he fell to the floor.

"Beast Boy!" Raven exclaimed as she dropped to her knees beside him.

"I'll be fine." He stated as he rolled over onto his stomach. She nodded as she looked up at her two opponents.

"Azareth Mentrios -" She stopped she was engulfed in grey smoke. "He's here." She whispered as she heard multiple star bolts being thrown. She engulfed her and Beast Boy in a ball of black magic so they would not inhale the smoke.

As the smoke cleared, the Hive Five was defeated and their bodies laid scattered throughout the street. Robin stood dusting himself off while Cyborg looked throughout the sky for the two Tamaranians.

"Where are they?" Cyborg asked no one in particular but his question was answered as they descended from the sky. Starfire wore a sad face while Wildfire's was emotionless and his eyes glowed white.

"I regret to say that I must leave now." Starfire stated as all the Titans, minus Beast Boy who was unconscious, immediately surrounded her.

"Starfire-" Robin began but Wildfire cut him off.

_"Koriand'r, time is not of the essence."_ Wildfire warned as Starfire nodded and pulled all three of the Titans into a group hug.

"Please tell friend Beast Boy I have left and I hope he feels better." She stated as she let them go as Wildfire was already ascending into the sky. She flew next to them as they both were flying out of view fast. Before she was completely out of sight, she glanced back at Robin and smiled as he was ordering Cyborg and Raven to do things.

He turned around but she was already gone.

* * *

**That was REALLY long , I mean like gosh my wrist hurt. But anyways, questions, comments, concerns? PLEASE REVIEW! Your review is really important to me since this story is SADLY coming to an ending in the next few chapters. I want to clear up any confusions in the next chapter (maybe the one after that too). PLEASE ask me questions, tell me what you think of it so far, tell me what your concerned about! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE! I do actually read my reviews btw so if you already reviewed before, REVIEW AGAIN! Please & Thank You :)**


End file.
